Schicksalswege
by Hathor03
Summary: Alternatives Ende von GT Kurz nach Chichis Tod ist Goku vollkommen allein und verzweifelt. Nur ein Mädchen kommt in dieser Situation noch an ihn ran und ihm näher, doch das bringt beide in große Schwierigkeiten
1. Abschied

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nix gehört mir, ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

_Also ich hab die Story vor 3 Jahren geschrieben, aber ich dachte ich könnte sie vielleicht auch mal hier rein setzen! Seid bitte nicht allzu streng!_

_Ein paar Dinge erst mal vorweg, bevor es losgeht!   
Diese Geschichte weicht in einigen Fakten von der normalen DBZ/GT-Entwicklung ab! Ich fange beim Alter an: _

_Bulma 50   
Vegeta 55   
Goku 50   
Chichi 49   
Gohan 30   
Videl 30   
Goten 20   
Trunks 20   
Bra 19   
Pan 13   
Marron 19 _

_  
Das wären die Hauptpersonen mit Alter!  Die Geschichte beginnt nach der Feier von GT, also kurz nachdem Son Goku weggeflogen ist! Die Zeit, die ganz am Ende spielt wird völlig ignoriert! Son Goku sieht sich NICHT den Kampf zwischen Goku jr und Vegeta jr an!   
Des weiteren ist Son Goku nicht mehr klein, sondern hat bei mir wieder normale Größe und normales Alter!_

_Ich denke, dass reicht erst mal! Ich fange einfach mal an und ich hoffe, dass ihr euch alle problemlos in die FF reindenken könnt! _

_Son Goku ist kurz nach seinem Verschwinden wieder aufgetaucht. Er wollte einfach nicht ohne seine Familie weiterleben.  Seit dem sind einige Jahre vergangen. Trunks und Goten sind immer noch die besten Freund. Sie trainieren regelmäßig zusammen. Eines Abends kam Trunks ziemlich bedrückt und mit einem traurigen Gesicht nach Hause. _

_Genau hier beginnt die FF! _

~~0~~

"Trunks? Trunks, was ist denn los? Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du Fieber?" Bra sah ihren Bruder an und die Leere in seinen Augen erschreckte sie unheimlich. Ihr Bruder ignorierte sie weiter. Sie fing langsam an sich Sorgen zu machen, da er wie in Trance war und sich nicht ansprechen lies. So versuchte sie, ihn zu rütteln und ihn anzuschreien und endlich reagierte er und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Trunks, was hast du? Sag es mir doch bitte!" Bra sah ihren Bruder verzweifelt an, denn sie wollte endlich wissen, was ihren Bruder so sehr mitnahm. In ihrem Hals hatte sich bereits ein Kloß gebildet und sie ahnte nichts gutes. „Goten..... seine Mutter....." Er sah abwesend auf seine kleine Schwester. 

„Was ist mit ihr?" Bulma war in den Raum getreten und hatte gehört, wie ihr Sohn etwas zusammenstammelte. Als sie seinen Blick sah, bemerkte sie, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. „Trunks? Junge, was hast du?" Sie kam auf ihn zugeeilt und packte ihn an den Schultern. Mit starrem Ausdruck sah er sie schließlich an.

"Sie ist...... Sie ist tot!" Das letzte Wort war nur noch ein Gekrächze.  Bulma sah ihn fassungslos an. Chichi, tot? Das konnte sie einfach nicht glauben.

„Was?" Nach einem kurzen Moment hatte sie endlich begriffen, was ihr Sohn damit eigentlich gesagt hatte. Langsam kullerten Tränen ihre Wangen runter und sie sah Trunks ungläubig an. „Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder? Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" Ohne das sie es wollte, begann sie zu schreien. Ihre beste Freundin war tot.

Bulma versuchte, sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen und brachte nach einer langen Pause nur ein Wort über die Lippen: „Wie?" Ihr blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, aber Trunks wusste, was sie wissen wollte. "Sie ist heute früh nicht mehr aufgewacht......"

Bras Schluchzen unterbrach ihn. Sie mochte Chichi sehr. Sie war auch ihr eine gute Freundin gewesen und immer für sie da, auch wenn sie manchmal unausstehlich war. "Die Ärzte sagen, ihr Herz hat einfach aufgehört zu schlagen! Sie ist friedlich eingeschlafen!" 

„Wie geht es Kakarott?" Vegeta hatte das ganze Gespräch unbemerkt von der Tür aus verfolgt. Ihm war es nicht gelungen, seine Anteilnahme zu verbergen. Er hatte Chichi zwar nie gemocht, aber der Gedanke daran, ohne Bulma weiterleben zu müssen, machte ihn krank. Er konnte verstehen, wie Goku sich fühlen musste.

„Er sagt kein Wort! Er sitzt starr auf dem Bett. Goten sagt, er hat sich seit heut Morgen keinen Zentimeter gerührt!" „Shit!" Vegeta stieß mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er hatte Goku immer gehasst, doch in diesen Momenten fiel ihm immer wieder aus, dass dieser zu seinem besten Freund geworden war, ohne das Vegeta das bemerkt hatte.

„Ich geh zu ihm!" „Warte Vegeta! Nimm mich bitte mit! Er ist schon immer ein guter Freund von mir, und Freunde braucht er jetzt!" Sie wandte sich an die Kinder.

„Trunks, Bra, sagt den Anderen bitte telefonisch Bescheid! Sie sollten alle wissen, was passiert ist! Kommt danach sofort dort hin! Goten, Gohan und Pan könnten euren Beistand brauchen! Sie haben die Mutter oder Oma verloren!"

Bulma ging zu Vegeta, der auch sofort den Arm um ihre Taille legte und losflog. Sie hatte trotz der ganzen Aufregung ihren Kopf behalten, wollte aber doch sofort zu ihrem alten Freund. Sie wusste, dass er sie alle jetzt brauch würde. Bra und Trunks würden den Anderen schon Bescheid sagen!

~~0~~

"Das müsste der letzte sein!" Trunks tippte sie Nummer ein, überlies aber Bra das Reden. "Ja, hier Krillin, oh, hallo Bra." Durch das Bildtelefon hatte er sie gleich erkannt. "Hallo Krillin!"

"Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du anrufst? Marron ist doch für 2 Tage nicht da!" "Ich weiß! Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten! Chichi ist heut Morgen gestorben! Sie ist einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht!"

Bra sah ihn bedrückt an und Krillin schwieg am Ende der Leitung. Er sah fassungslos aus, doch nach einer Weile hatte er sich wieder gefangen. "Ich verstehe! Wie geht es Son Goku und der Familie?" "Nicht gut! Son Goku ist wie erstarrt und die Jungs sind bestimmt auch nicht glücklich!"

"Sind Bulma und Vegeta schon dort?" "Ja, sie sind schon losgeflogen!" "Gut, wir sehen uns dann dort!" Krillin drehte sich bedrückt um und beendete das Gespräch , in dem er kurz die Auflegtaste bediente.

"Das war der letzte! Wir müssten allen Bescheid gesagt haben!" Trunks sah seine Schwester an und schweigend gingen sie gemeinsam aus dem Haus. Er legte einen Arm um seine Schwester und hob mit ihr ab, um so schnell wie möglich bei Goten sein zu können. 


	2. Das Leben danach

Nach schier unendlichen Minuten kamen die Beiden endlich bei dem Haus der Son's an und landeten. Vor dem Haus saß Goten auf der Wiese und als er sie bemerkte, flog ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Bra kam sofort zu ihm und umarmte in mit trauriger Miene. „Oh Goten, es tut mir alles so Leid!"

Goten schloss seine Arme noch enger um sie. Er wollte sie jetzt einfach nicht mehr loslassen. Noch vor einigen Jahren war Bra seine große Liebe gewesen, doch er hatte jedes mal einen Korb bekommen. Goten war der Meinung, dass er niemals irgendwie wieder Liebe Anderen gegenüber empfinden konnte und stürzte sich deshalb in unzählig viele Verabredungen. Alles was er wollte, war sie. Das Mädchen, was ihm jetzt um den Hals lag. 

Sie löste sich leicht von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. Gotens Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Er hatte seine Mutter immer geliebt! Er war mit ihr alleine aufgewachsen.

"Wie geht es dir denn?" "Wie wohl? Beschissen! Sie war immer da! Immer! Und auf einmal..... Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!" Ohne etwas zu sagen, drückte Bra ihn nochmals an sich. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. 

Er löste sich wieder von ihr. "Stört es dich, wenn ich eine Weile mit deinem Bruder rede?" "Nein! Ich denke, ihr habt viel zu bereden!" Sie streichelte ihm sanft übers Gesicht und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Er ging an ihr vorbei und schleifte Trunks mit in sein Zimmer.   
  
"Goten, ich weiß, ich kann dich nicht wirklich verstehen, weil ich so was noch nicht erlebt habe, aber....." "Psst!" Er hielt seinen Finger vor seinen Mund und bedeutete Trunks damit, ruhig zu sein. 

"Trunks, ich wollte nicht wirklich mit dir reden! Bitte, lass uns einfach eine Weile dasitzen! Es reicht mir, zu wissen, dass mein bester Freund da ist! Reden wir darüber, wenn ich soweit bin!" Damit war die Sache erledigt und die beiden saßen schweigend in Gotens Zimmer.   
  
Bra war inzwischen in das Haus hineingegangen und stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Sie beobachtete ihr Eltern, wie sie versuchten, Goku wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. 

"Son Goku, sag doch bitte was! Können wir dir irgendwie helfen? Hey, wir sind immer für dich da, egal was passiert!" Bulma hörte sich schon sehr verzweifelt an und auch ihr Vater verzweifelte langsam. 

"Kakarott, ich rede mit dir! Komm endlich wieder zu dir! Du wirst doch nicht einfach so schlapp machen, nach alldem! Sag doch endlich was, du elender Hund!" 

Bra stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte den Anblick einfach nicht ertragen, wie Son Goku so auf dem Bett saß und ihre Eltern verzweifelt vor ihm kauerten und versuchten, ihn mit allem was sie aufbringen konnten, wieder in die Realität zurück zu rufen. Vegeta schüttelte ihn groß, doch auch das half nichts.  
  
_"Kakarott... zu dir...... schlapp machen..... Hund" Was ist los? Ich verstehe kein Wort! Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! Ich will doch bloß meine Ruhe! Chichi, wo bist du? Was ist hier eigentlich los? Niemand kann hierher kommen, niemand! Chichi? Stehst du da in der Tür? Warum weinst du, du liebliche Gestalt?_   
  
Son Gokus leerer Blick haftete von Anfang an auf der Tür. Bra sah seinen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser starke, beeindruckende Mann saß jetzt auf seinem Bett und sah einfach aus, wie ein kleines verängstigtes Kind.

Gokus schöne schwarze Augen hatten sie schon immer fasziniert. Sein leerer Blick bohrte sich in ihr Inneres. Sie fühlte, wie Angst und Sorge um ihn in ihr aufstiegen. Er hatte das nicht verdient.

Auch ihren Eltern ging es nicht besser. Bulma begann hemmungslos zu weinen, weil nichts passierte und Vegeta schüttelte Goku noch verzweifelter als vorher. Auch ihm standen Tränen in den Augen.

Die aufgehende Tür riss alle aus ihren Gedanken. Krillin mit Familie, sogar Marron, Yamchu und Freundin, und alle anderen Freunde standen in der Tür und gingen gleich durch ins Schlafzimmer.

"Dein Dad hat dich wohl extra geholt?" Marron war wie Bra an die Tür getreten! "Ja! Er sieht schrecklich aus!" "Ja!" Bra schossen wieder Tränen in die Augen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg.

Marron nahm sie in den Arm und zeigte damit ihre Anteilnahme. „Wo ist Goten?" „Er und Trunks sind auf seinem Zimmer." Marron hatte Probleme sie zu verstehen, weil ihre Stimme von Schluchzern schwach und dünn geworden war.

"Komm! Wir werden uns zu den beiden setzen! Goten braucht uns jetzt!" Bra nickte und beide gingen in Gotens Zimmer.

„Marron, schön das du da bist!" Marron gab Goten einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn kräftig. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich bin jederzeit da! Du musst nur Bescheid sagen!" „Das ist nicht nötig! Lasst uns einfach alle beieinander sitzen! Es reicht mir schon, eure Nähe zu spüren."

Marron umarmte Trunks und setzte sich dann neben Goten. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und tröstete ihn so gut sie konnte. "Wo ist eigentlich Pan?" "Ich weiß es nicht! Sie wird aber bestimmt auch noch vorbeikommen!"


	3. Erstes Erwachen

„Was ist mit ihm?" „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich nehme mal an, dass er in so eine Art Trance gefallen ist. Es wird so eine Art Schutz sein. Er wird sich vor dem Schmerz schützen wollen, denn der Verlust von Chichi in ihm ausgelöst hat." Bulma sah Krillin an. Er seufzte und ließ sich auch vor das Bett sinken.

"Können wir denn gar nichts für ihn tun?" "Nein, scheinbar nicht! Wir müssten in sein Unterbewusstsein, um ihn wieder zurückzuholen, aber das ist nicht möglich! Trotz aller Technik!" Sie sahen wieder zu Goku „Kakarott! ich schlag dich gleich zusammen!"

Vegeta hatte noch immer nicht aufgegeben. Er drohte Son Goku weiter. Es schien so, als nahm es Vegeta mehr mit als alle anderen. Er war einfach geschockt, dass sein unbesiegbares gegenüber jetzt so gebrechlich war. „Vegeta, komm, wir gehen erst mal was essen! Die anderen werden sich in der Zwischenzeit um Son Goku kümmern." Bulma zog ihn hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme, um ihn mit sich in die Küche zu ziehen.

"Vegeta, du kannst das genauso wenig ändern, wie wir alle! Ruh dich ein wenig aus." Vegeta hatte Mühe, sich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Goku war immer stärker als er. Es machte Vegeta fertig, seinen stärksten Gegner so am Boden zu sehen. 

Die Freunde redeten den ganzen Abend weiter auf Son Goku ein, ohne das der einen Reaktion zeigte. "Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben alle hier, bis es Son Goku wieder besser geht." Yamchus Vorschlag wurde mit allseitigem Nicken angenommen. Niemand wollte ihn jetzt im Stick lassen, wenn er sie so dringend brauchte.

"Ich geh den Kindern Bescheid sagen!" Bulma stand auf und ging in Gotens Zimmer.   
Auch C18 erhob sich. Sie hatte das rumsitzen satt. Sie hasste es, nichts tun zu können. "Ich geh etwas zu Essen machen!"

"C, ich bezweifle, dass jemand was essen will!" "Ich muss irgendwas tun und wir alle brauchen etwas Kraft.!" Sie ging trotz Krillins Wiederspruch los um etwas zu Essen zu machen.

~~0~~

"Kinder, wir haben beschlossen, die nächste Zeit hier zu bleiben! Son Goku sieht nicht so aus, als würde sich sein Zustand allzuschnell bessern!" "Wo sollen wir dann schlafen? Habt ihr so viele Betten?" Marron sah Goten fragend an.

"Ist schon ok! In meinem Zimmer sind genug Matten für uns 4 und die Erwachsenen werden sich schon zu helfen wissen, notfalls werden sie bestimmt noch ein paar Kapseln haben." Goten versuchte, Bulma anzulächeln, aber es kam nicht wirklich rüber. Sie schauten einander traurig an.

"Wo ist eigentlich Gohan?", fragte Bra schließlich "Er ist mit Videl auf Reisen gewesen! Ich habe sie erreicht, aber sie wissen noch nicht, wann sie kommen können! Gohan hofft fest, dass sie es noch bis heute Nacht schaffen!", erwiderte ihr Gohan. Bulma hörte ihnen wortlos zu. Goten hatte trotz des großen Verlustes noch einen klaren Kopf behalten. Sie wünschte, dass auch Goku noch so vernünftig geblieben wäre.

~~0~~

"Also werden wir wohl länger bei euch bleiben!" "Ich finde es toll, dass ihr mir beisteht!" Goten sah Bra glücklich an. Er freute sich darauf, sie den ganzen Tag in seiner Nähe zu haben. Es lenkte ihn ein wenig davon ab, dass seine Mutter gerade gestorben war.

Marron sah Goten argwöhnisch von der Seite an. Es nervte sie, wie er Bra ständig hinterher rannte. Aber eigentlich nervte es sie nicht nur, es machte sie rasend eifersüchtig. 

Sie liebte Goten zwar nicht, aber sie wollte einfach nicht, dass bra ihn bekam. Ihrer Meinung nach, wäre Goten perfekt für sie und zwar nur für sie. Diese ständige Umschwärmen von Bra machte sie wütend und sie verstand nicht, was an Bra so toll sein sollte. Eines Tages würde Marron aber bekommen, was sie wollte, einen reinen Sayajin. 

Bra wusste, was Sache war, aber sie hielt sich da schön raus. Marron liebte ihre Freundin für solche Gesten. Sie wusste, dass Bra immer hinter ihr stand, und sie nie verlassen würde, denn ihr Charakter war für solche Sachen zu loyal. 

"Goten es ist schon spät! was hältst du davon, wenn wir erst mal schlafen gehen? Du musst total fertig und vollkommen müde sein."

"Ach, Marron! Du hast recht! Habt ihr Schlafsachen mit?" Die Briefs und Marron sahen sich an. "Nein, an so was haben wir nun wirklich nicht gedacht!" "Gut, ich gebe euch Mädchen ein paar lange T-Shirts und Trunks, du bekommst einen Schlafanzug." 

Sie zogen sich um und gingen auf ihre frisch aufgestellten Matratzen. Goten schlief auch sofort ein und die anderen fielen kurz darauf auch in den Schlaf. 

~~0~~

Bra wachte auf und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leuchtende Anzeige von Gotens Uhr und sie stellte fast, dass es erst drei Uhr morgens war. Doch irgendwie war sie mit einem mal hellwach und so stand sie leise auf und verlies das Zimmer. Sie hatte Durst und musste mal auf die Toilette. 

Leise schlich sie durch das Haus. Dabei ging sie an dem Schlafzimmer vorbei. Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen und warf einen Blick hinein. Goku lag auf seinem Bett. Sie hatten ihn bestimmt hingelegt. 

Bra schlich auf Zehenspitzen in das Zimmer. Manchmal verfluchte sie sich dafür, dass sie nie fliegen gelernt hatte. Vor dem Bett von Son Goku blieb sie stehen. Er hatte immer noch diesen starren und leeren Blick und weit geöffnete Augen

Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als sie ihn sah. Seine Augen machten ihr Angst. "Ach, Kakarott! Du hast normalerweise so schöne Augen!" Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und betrachtete ihn. 

Er war wirklich ein Traum. Er war stark und gutherzig. Es tat ihr weh, ihn so zu sehen. Sie strich ihm leicht über die Stirn. Ihr Blick lies sein Gesicht nicht los. Es war, als müsste sie auf ihn aufpassen.

Sein Blick füllte sich auf einmal mit etwas Leben. Bra bekam einen Schreck und wich zurück. Goku drehte leicht den Kopf und sah sie an. Sein Blick wirkte verträumt und nicht annähern real. Aber er hatte nicht mehr diese Leere.  "Bra....?" "Ja, ich bins!" 

Sie rückte wieder näher und nahm seine Hand. "Ich..." "Sh! Ruh dich aus! Streng dich nicht zusehr an." "Was ist passiert?" Bra sah ihn liebevoll an. "Du hast uns allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt! Du solltest jetzt aber schlafen! Ich erzähl dir alles morgen, wenn du wieder fit bist!"

Son Goku lächelte sie an und schloss wie sie es gesagt hatte die Augen, um zu schlafen.   
Bra wollte aufstehen und ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen, aber er lies sie nicht gehen. Seine Hand hielt ihre fest umschlossen. Bra seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf Bett. Sie legte ihren Oberkörper neben ihn aufs Bett und ehe sie sich versah, schlief sie ein.

"Sieh mal einer an! Unsere kleine Bra hat ihn scheinbar wieder zurückgeholt!" Bulma zwinkerte Vegeta zu und trat ans Bett. Sie waren schon sehr früh aufgestanden, weil sie nach Goku sehen wollten, aber ihm schien es wieder besser zu gehen. Bulma stupste ihre Tochter leicht an, die auch sofort die Augen öffnete und ihre Mutter verschlafen anschaute.

Sie lächelte erst, doch als sie dann den misstrauischen Blick ihres Vaters sah, realisierte sie wieder, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. "Mama, es geht ihm wieder besser. Er ist gestern aufgeschreckt und wusste gar nichts mehr. Ich habe ihm gesagt, es soll schlafen, aber er hat mich nicht gehen lassen." 

Bulma sah auf die Hand von Goku, der die kleine Hand ihrer Tochter umschlossen hielt. Kurzes Misstrauen flammte in ihr auf, aber sie erstickte es sofort wieder. Goku brauchte bloß jemandem, an den er sich halten konnte. Und in diesem Moment war Bra da. Das reichte aus, um Bulma wieder zu beruhigen.

Vegeta gefiel die Situation gar nicht. Er duldete nicht, dass Kakarott seiner Tochter zu Nahe kam, aber in Anbetracht der Lage hielt er sich zurück. Bra nahm langsam ihre Hand weg. 

Goku schlief gemütlich weiter. "Hast du die ganze Nacht so geschlafen?" "Ja, seit heute morgen 3 Uhr!" "Na komm, mein Schatz! Ich werde dir erst mal einen warmen Kakao machen und danach kannst du dich ins Wohnzimmer legen und erst mal weiterschlummern!"

Bulma nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und ging mit ihr in die Küche. Sie kochte gerade Milch, als die Haustür aufsprang. "Bra!" Pan rannte überglücklich ihrer Freundin in die Arme. 

Kaum war sie bei ihrer Freundin, da fing sich auch schon an, heftig zu schluchzen. Bra drückte sie fester an sich. Pan hatte nicht vor, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihre Oma war ihr sehr nahe gewesen.

"Pan, komm, beruhige dich etwas! Ma macht grade Kakao, möchtest du auch etwas?" Pan wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nickte. Gohan und Videl betraten schließlich auch das Haus. 

Sie trugen noch ein paar Koffer. "Es tut uns Leid, aber wir haben es einfach nicht eher geschafft. Wir sind den ganzen Weg geflogen!"

Bulma sah sie an. Gohan war fertig mit den Nerven, dass sah man ihm an. Der Tot seiner Mutter muss ihn sehr mitgenommen haben. "Wie geht es Vater?" Bulma war blitzschnell aus den Gedanken gerissen. "Besser. Er ist aus der Trance aufgewacht und schläft seelenruhig. Bra war die ganze Nacht bei ihm!"

Gohan bedachte Bra mit einem dankbaren Blick. "Ich geh zu ihm!" Er lies alles fallen und war auch schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Vater. "Es war so schrecklich für ihn! Als wir auf der Reise waren, hatte er uns angetrieben, wie nie zuvor! Er tut mir so leid, aber ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann!"

Videl sah Bulma ratlos an. "Nichts! Auch, wenn es schrecklich ist, wir können ihnen nicht helfen!" Bulma seufzte. 

Die Milch kochte über. Sie rannte sofort zur Kochfläche und nahm den Topf herunter. Sie gab den beiden jungen Mädchen je eine Tasse mit Kakaopulver und Milch und ging dann mit Videl zu Son Goku.


	4. Trost Achtung Lemon!

_A/N: erstmal ein großes Dankeschön an Lavendel für ihre lieben Reviews! Dann kommt jetzt eine Warnung, dieses Kapitel enthält einen Lemonteil_

_------_

Son Gohan saß an der Bettkante und hielt die Hand von Goku. Videl traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie dieses Bild sah. Sie hatte unheimliches Mitleid mit dem Mann, der so hilflos auf dem Bett lag.

Ihrem Mann erging es nicht besser. Auch ihm traten Tränen in die Augen.   
"Schrecklich, nicht wahr? Bis heute nacht war er vollkommen in Trance versunken!"   
Bulma schreckte Videl mit ihrer Nachricht aus den Gedanken hoch. Sie war vollkommen durcheinander.

Auch Pan und Bra betraten schließlich den Raum. Pan ging sofort zu ihrem Opa, nahm die andere Hand und flüsterte ein paar ermundernte Worte. Wie durch Gedankenübertragung öffnete Goku die Augen und sah erst den einen dann den anderen an. Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber das gelang ihm nicht sonderlich. Pan brach in Tränen aus und Goku nahm sie in den Arm. Es war mehr ein Reflex, als das er begriff, worum es hier wirklich ging.

Vegeta war mittlerweile in den Raum getreten. Er legte einen Arm um seine kleine Tochter und einen in die Taille seiner Frau. Bra drückte sich sofort an ihn. Sie liebte es, die Nähe ihres Vaters zu spüren.

In Vegetas Bewusstsein stieg in solchen Momenten wieder ein Gedanke. Bald würde seine kleine Tochter auch fort sein. Sie würde sich irgendwann genauso heftig verlieben, wie er es bei Bulma getan hatte, doch das bereitete ihm auch Sorgen.

Er wusste, dass seine Tochter ein hübsches Mädchen war, ganz wie ihre Mutter. Aber er wollte einfach nicht, dass die kleine Prinzessin der Sayajins einen Stümper als Mann bekam. Er hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass er nur dann einen Mann in ihrem Leben akzeptiere, wenn er ihn besiegen konnte.

Bra lächelte jedes Mal und sagte, dass es irgendwo ihre große Liebe gab, und er würde ihn besiegen, da war sie sich sicher. Vegeta zweifelte daran. Er hatte bisher jeden eventuellen Freund von Bra verprügeln und verjagen können. Sie hatte die Kerle nie länger als einen Tag. Sie beschwerte sich zwar jedes Mal darüber, aber nach einem langen Einkaufsbummel mit Papa war das wieder vergessen.

Doch Vegeta wusste, dass diese Leichtigkeit irgendwann nicht mehr da war. Dann wird sie für das kämpfen, was ihr lieb ist und sich durchsetzen, wie ihre Mutter es auch schon immer gemacht hatte. Er hoffte lediglich, dass bis dahin noch einige Zeit blieb.

Unbewusst hielt er sie fester. "Daddy, was ist los?" "Nichts, gar nichts!"

Er murmelte es vor sich hin. Nicht mal er selber hätte es sich abgenommen, aber sie gab sich damit zufrieden. Wenn er nicht reden wollte, dann wollte sie ihn auch nicht drängeln.

"Vegeta, ich glaube, wir sollten gehen! Die Familie sollte etwas Zeit für sich haben!" Er nickte stumm. Auch die anderen stimmten zu und so verschwanden alle und ließen die Son's alleine.

0

_Um 4 an der alten Eiche auf der Lichtung!_   
Marron hatte diese Maldung an ihrem Fenster gefunden. Sie konnte nur von Goten stammen, da war sie sich sicher. Sie machte sich schick für das Treffen. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was Goten wollte, aber sie würde auf jeden Fall da sein. Sie hatte jetzt vielleicht endlich die Chance, Goten zu zeigen, dass sie besser war als Bra.

Um halb vier sagte sie ihren Eltern, sie gehe einkaufen und flog los, zu dem beschriebenen Treffpunkt. Sie wurde dort auch schon von Goten erwartet.

"Danke, dass du gekommen bist!" "War doch Ehrensache! Was gibt es denn eigentlich?" "Nichts, ich habe mich nur ein wenig einsam gefühlt!" Marron legte die Arme um Goten. Er tat ihr so furchtbar Leid, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte bloß für ihn da sein! "Ich hab ein bisschen zu Essen mit! Setz dich doch!"

Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und schlang ein paar von den Bissen hinunter, die Goten auf einer kleinen Decke ausgebreitet hatte. Goten lehnte an der Eiche und sah ihr zu. Ohne einen Grund stand sie plötzlich auf und kam auf ihn zu.

Sie setzte sich vor ihn und lehnte ihren Rücken, gegen seine muskulöse Brust. Er schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch und so saßen sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde schweigend da.

Irgendwann wurde Goten das nichts tun und das Schweigen zu viel. Er wusste, was er wollte.   
Eine seiner Hände glitt langsam tiefer und tiefer und tiefer, bis er schließlich unter Marrons Hose gelangte.

Seine Hand glitt tiefer, bis er an ihrem Zentrum angelangt war. Marron stöhnte unbeherrscht auf, schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf Gotens Schulter. Seine Finger umkreisten ihr Zentrum. Bei jeder kleinen Drehung stöhnte Marron mehr auf und sie bewegte ihren Unterleib langsam und rhythmisch.

Goten knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Seine Hand glitt noch tiefer, bis er den Eingang gefunden hatte. Er nahm zwei seiner Finger und glitt langsam und vorsichtig in Marron hinein.

Sanft schoben sich die beiden Finger rein und raus. Marrons Atem war nur mehr ein Keuchen, dass von vereinzeltem Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde.

Gotens Hand wurde schneller und Marrons Bewegungen passten sich ihr an. Sie spürte, wie sie zum Höhepunkt kam und sie schrie auf. Gotens Finger glitten wieder heraus und sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Das hat dir gefallen, was?" Goten hauchte sanft in ihr Ohr und Marron nickte leicht. Er grinste und knöpfte langsam von hinten ihre Bluse auf. Er zog sie ihr über die Arme aus. Seine Hände fuhr unter ihren BH. Sanft liebkoste er ihre Nippel, die sich durch die zarte Berührung sofort aufstellten.

Marron lächelte glücklich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und hauchte Goten ihre Lippen auf den Mund. Er erwiderte diese zarte Berührung und daraus wurde ein langer und intensiver Kuss.

Ihre Zungen umkreisten einander langsam und unendlich zart. Jeder kleine Kontakt lies es bei ihr im Magen kribbeln und Goten ging es auch nicht besser. Sein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein so simpler Kuss eine solche Reaktion auslösen konnte. Das war mehr als nur ungewohnt für ihn. Während des Kusses streichelte er weiterhin sanft ihre Brüste. Seine Finger flogen hauchzart über ihre Haut. Es kribbelte unter ihrer Haut.

„Goten, ich will mehr, als nur das!" Sie warf ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu. Goten verstand zwar, aber er hatte noch seine Zweifel. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine......"

„Ich weiß, dass du Bra liebst, aber ich will dich trotzdem!" „N...." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Marron legte ihre Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Sie drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund und er verstummte augenblicklich. Sie wollte nur den Augenblick. Es war ihr egal, was kommen sollte, solange Goten da war.

Goten erhob sich und Marron legte sich vor den Baum. Zögernd sah er sie an und überlegte, ob er tun sollte, was sie von ihm wollte. Ein Blick auf Marron genügte und alle Zweifel aus seinem Kopf verstummten.

Mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen öffnete er ihre Hose und zog sie mitsamt ihrem String aus. Während Marron ihn beobachtete, zog er sich selber aus, kniete sich hin und legte sich sanft auf ihren Körper. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun.

Marron stöhnte leise auf, als sie sein pulsierendes Glied zwischen ihren Beinen spürte. Sie hatte Schenkel geöffnet, damit er sich besser auf sie legen konnte.

Goten küsste sie erst fordernd, doch dann löste er seine Lippen von ihr und sah sie an. „Das ist deine letzte Chance, es dir anders zu überlegen....."

Sie reagierte, indem sie ihre Zunge auf seine Lippen gleiten lies und sanft seinen Mund öffnete.

Goten nahm seine Hände und liebkoste ihre Brüste. Er kam noch ein bisschen mehr auf Marron zugerückt und mit der selben Bewegung drang er langsam in sie ein.

Marron durchfuhr es wie tausend Blitze. Es war nicht ihr erstes Mal, aber zum erste Mal hatte jemand eine solche Wirkung auf sie.

Sie streckte ihm ihren Unterkörper entgegen und passte sich Gotens langsamen Rhythmus an. Je länger er sich in ihr bewegte, desto heftiger wurden seine Bewegungen.

Beide stöhnten bei jeder Bewegung immer lauter auf, bis beide merkten, dass es soweit war. Fast zeitgleich erlebten sie den Höhepunkt.

Goten zog sich zurück und lies sich schweratmend neben ihr auf der Wiese nieder. „Einfach unglaublich!"

Marron und Goten lächelten sich an und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig. Dann begannen sie sich wieder anzuziehen.

Marron stand danach auf und flog auf der Stelle los nach Hause. Sie war schön viel zu spät dran. Glücklich und überaus zufrieden trat sie in das Haus von Muten-Roshi ein und meldete sich wieder zu Hause.


	5. Gefährliche Situation

_A/N: Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte, ich hatte Stress wegen Schule und zu Hause... Aber jetzt kommt endlich ein neues Kapitel_

„Wir haben entschieden, dass die Son's von jetzt an jede Hilfe gebrauchen können. Goten und Goku sind immer von Chichi versorgt wurden. Ich bezweifle, dass die beiden Sayajins sich so schnell umgewöhnen können! Jeden Tag wird einer von uns hingehen und ihnen zu Essen bringen und so gut wie möglich helfen. Auch im Haushalt und alles was es zu erledigen gibt, Einkäufe etc.! Euer Vater und ich sind dafür, das wir einen Plan aufstellen. Für den Fall, dass wir aber verhindert sind, werdet ihr beide das übernehmen, und dann sind Verabredungen egal, verstanden?!"

Bulma hielt diese ernste Ansprache nicht zum Spaß. Die Son's brauchten wirklich Hilfe und sie hatten als einzige der Freunde die nötigen finanziellen Mittel, um ihnen unter die Arme greifen zu können. „Ja Mum!!" Trunks und Bra nickten.

„Gut! Bra, weil wir und Trunks eine CC-Reise machen müssen, wegen wichtigen Geschäftspartnern, musst du dich gleich als erstes in dieser Woche aufmachen! Tut mir leid, Schatz, aber es geht nicht anders!" Bra seufzte und nickte.

„Ist schon ok! Solange ich den beiden helfen kann!" Vegeta musterte seine Tochter kritisch. Normalerweise war sie egoistischer und nicht mal annähernd so selbstlos. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie sich darüber wie über jede kleine Aufgabe beschweren würde.

Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und sah ihn an. Er unterlies alles. Er wollte nicht schon wieder von ihr angeschrieen werden. In dieser Hinsicht war sie genau wie ihre Mutter.

„Sagt mal, wie komme ich eigentlich hin? Der Weg ist nicht gerade kurz!" „Ich habe meinem Sekretär Bescheid gesagt! Er wird dich hinfliegen, aber zurück musst du dann noch ein Stückchen durch die Stadt laufen! Zuviel Umweg will er nicht machen!"

Seit Bulma die CC übernommen hat, weil ihr Vater in den Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat sie einen Privatsekretär engagiert, damit sie noch etwas Zeit für ihre Familie und Vegeta hat. Sie teilten sich gut in die Arbeit rein.

Mr. Brown, der Sekretär genoss die Arbeit in CC, aber wenn Bulma nicht da war, hatte er immer sehr viel zu tun. Dann konnte er sich keine großen Zeitraube erlauben.

„Wann fliegt ihr dann los?" „Wir werden in ein paar Stunden losmachen! Wir werden noch zusammen Abendbrot essen, aber dann hast du eine Woche sturmfrei! Mr. Brown wird in den Werkstätten auf der anderen Seite der Stadt arbeiten, deswegen musst du von dort aus laufen."

Bra wollte sich gerade noch über den langen Weg aufregen, aber als sie an Goku dachte war sie still. Er brauchte wirklich jemanden.

------------------

„Danke Mr. Brown!" „Ich hole dich hier wieder in sechs Stunden ab! Sei pünktlich! Ich kann mir keine Verzögerung leisten!" Er schloss wieder das Verdeck des Flugzeuges und startete.  
„So ein eingebildeter Schnösel! Der arbeitet für meine Mum, dass sollte der mal nicht vergessen."

Bra trat vor die Tür und klopfte. „Hallo, jemand da?" Die Tür öffnete quietschend und sie sah Goku hinter der Tür stehen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und dunkle Schatten zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab.

Bra zuckte zurück, als sie in das ausgemergelte, traurige Gesicht von dem sonst so glücklichen und unerschütterlichen Goku sah. Seine Stärke schien dahin zu schmelzen. Bra stimmt es traurig, ihn so zu sehen.

„Oh hallo Bra, komm doch rein! Es freut mich, dich zu sehen." Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel, aber es verschwand sofort wieder.

„Hallo! Ich habe dir ‚etwas' zu Essen mitgebracht! Und ich habe auch den Roboter mitgebracht, der sonst Trunks Zimmer sauber macht! Er braucht ihn ja jetzt nicht!" Sie sah ihn etwas verlegen an. Er lächelte liebevoll.

„Das ist nett von dir!" Sie trat ins Haus und ging gleich in die Küche. Sie stellt die vielen Beutel, die sie hatte auf den Küchenschrank und verteilte das Essen auf den Tisch. Goku kam langsam in die Küche getrottet und setzte sich an den fertig gedeckten Tisch.

Bra setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er nahm langsam ein paar Bissen. Das war viel zu langsam, für einen Sayajin. Bra seufzte. Goku hörte auf. Er hatte offensichtlich keinen Appetit. Es war ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Er hatte gerade seine Frau verloren, es war klar, dass ihn das mitnahm. Bra stand auf und wollte es wegräumen.

„Lass es doch bitte stehen! Wenn Goten kommt, will er bestimmt auch noch was!" „Ja, mach ich!"

-------------

Sie saßen in dem Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher. Bra hatte öfter versucht, ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber Goku hatte jedes mal mit einer zu kurzen Antwort dafür gesorgt, dass Bra nicht wusste, wie sie noch hätte weiterreden können. Also schaute sie etwas enttäuscht in den Fernseher. So vergingen die Stunden bis Mr. Brown sie abholte.

--------------

Die nächsten Tage verliefen vom Ablauf her genauso. Bra freute sich auf die Rückkehr ihrer Eltern. Gokus Zustand machte sie einfach fertig. Es war der letzte Tag. Morgen Mittag wollten ihre Eltern und Trunks wieder da sein.

Bra flog wieder zu den Son's. Goten hatte sie an keinem Tag gesehen. Er war die ganze Zeit unterwegs um sich abzulenken. Sie hatte nichts dagegen, denn so hatte sie genug Aufmerksamkeit, die sie für Son Goku aufbrachte.

Auch der letzte Tag verlief wieder so frustrierend für sie, wie die anderen. Am Abend holte Mr. Brown sie wieder pünktlich ab. Sie flogen los und landeten am Ende der westlichen Hauptstadt. Bra machte sich auf den Weg durch die Stadt um zurück zu CC zu gelangen.

Sie hatte noch einen Abstecher in ein kleines Lokal gemacht um einen Kaffee zu trinken und es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden. Sie lief zügig durch die Straßen. Auf ihrem Weg lag ein dreckiges Viertel, in denen Asoziale und abstoßenswerte Bettler leben.

Normalerweise mied sie dieses Viertel und machte einen großen Umweg. Aber heute war es schon zu spät und der Umweg einfach zu lang. Sie machte sich auf durch die Gassen. Sie hatte das Viertel schon fast durchquert und konnte schon die große beleuchtete Straße sehen, als sie jemanden hinter sich hörte.

Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt, bis sie schließlich rannte. Sie sah vor sich schon die Straße, als ihr ein großer dunkler Kerl den Weg versperrte. Sie wich zurück und stieß gegen die Brust eines anderen Typen, der sich hinter sie gestellt hatte.

„Na, Missy, wohin denn des Weges?" Er lachte hämisch und sie roch deutlich die Whiskey Fahne, die von ihm ausging. „Lassen Sie mich durch!"

Sie versuchte sich an ihnen vorbeizuzwängen, doch ein paar starke Arme versperrten ihr den Weg. Sie schaffte es nicht. Sie war zwar eine Sayajin, aber ohne Training war sie genauso stark wie eine normale Menschenfrau. Zum erstenmal verfluchte sie es, dass sie nie mit ihrem Vater trainiert hatte.

Starke Arme schlossen sich von hinten um ihren Bauch und hielten sie gefangen. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, aber das festigte den Griff des Angreifers nur noch mehr.

Sie wollte schreien, aber der Dunkle, der vor ihr stand hielt ihr den Mund zu. Er riss ihr Oberteil auf und begann sie zu befummeln. Der Kerl hinter ihr machte ihre Hose auf und seine Hand fuhr unter ihren Slip.

Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Vor Angst verlor sie fast das Bewusstsein.


	6. Entdeckungen

Auf einmal ließen beide Kerle von ihr ab. Der Dunkle vor ihr trat ein paar Schritte weg und starrte geschockt hinter sie. Bra dreht sich leicht um und sah, wie eine dunkle Gestalt, die unheimlich schön und anziehend wirkte ihren Angreifer hochhielt und mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Bauch gegen die Wand schleuderte.

Der andere Angreifer machte sofort kehrt und verschwand in der Finsternis. Die dunkle Gestalt trat ein wenig vor und Bra blickte in tiefschwarze Augen. Sie konnte aber nicht mehr erkennen.

„Wer......?" Ihre Tränen erstickten die restlichen Worte und ihre Beine gaben nach. Bevor sie hart mit den Knien auf dem Boden aufschlug, war die Gestalt schon bei ihr und seine Arme schlossen sich um sie. Sie waren ungewöhnlich muskulös und sie fühlte sich einfach geborgen. Sie hob leicht den Kopf und jetzt erkannte sie die Gestalt.

Diese wunderschönen Augen gehörten Son Goku. Sie wollte sich bedanke, aber alles was aus ihr herauskam waren laute Schluchzer. Sie warf sich in seine Arme und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Alles kam jetzt aus ihr heraus. Die beiden Typen und was passiert wäre, wenn Son Goku nicht gekommen wäre, Son Gokus Zustand, wie verlassen sie sich die letzte Woche fühlte, alles.

Son Gokus Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie warm und geborgen. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sich Bra langsam wieder beruhigt. Goku legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und die andere Hand fuhr in ihre Kniekehlen.

Er nahm sie hoch und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern. Sie weinte noch immer bitterlich, aber ihre Tränen wurden lautloser. Son Goku hob vom Boden ab und flog los in Richtung seines Hauses. Er flog nicht sehr schnell, weil er nicht wusste, wie Bra darauf reagierte.

Wenige Minuten später landete er auf dem Balkon seines Hauses. Die Tür stand auf, wie immer. Er trat in das Schlafzimmer ein. Sein Blick fiel auf Bra, die inzwischen in seinen Armen schlief. Immer noch zeichneten sich Tränen auf ihren Wangen ab. Sie hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass er ihre Aura bemerkt hatte, die durch ihre Angst angestiegen war.

Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett, an die Seite, die früher Chichi gehört hatte. Auch, wenn er nicht wollte, so setzte sich doch das Gefühl durch, diese Nacht neben ihr schlafen zu müssen, damit sie sich nicht alleine fühlte.

Er zog sich Schlafsachen an und nahm die große Decke aus der Box, in der er sie aufbewahrte. Er legte sie sanft über den kleinen Körper von Bra, die nur in Unterwäsche dalag und sicherlich fror. Er legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm sich auch ein wenig Decke. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Bra, schlief auch er ein.

Son Goku wurde durch einen warmen Hauch auf seiner Brust geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und war im ersten Moment von der Sonne geblendet. Es war das erste Mal, seit Chichis Tod, dass er seine Umwelt wieder klar und deutlich wahr nahm.

Er hatte sonst immer alles ignoriert und bei ihm war alles duster gewesen. Aber jetzt war er wieder völlig in seiner Welt. Als er auf seine Brust sah, wusste er, wem er das zu verdanken hatte.

Die kleine Bra hielt ihn eng umschlungen und lag dicht an ihn gepresst. Er spürte jeden ihrer Atemzüge genau und jedes Detail ihrer halbnackten Haut war auf seiner zu spüren. Auch wenn er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verleugnen, aber sie gefiel ihm. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen Körper.

Sein Arm hatte er im Schlaf um sie gelegt und hielt jetzt ihren Rücken warm. Sie war viel kleiner als Chichi und zarter. Er hatte in seinem Leben nur eine Frau gehabt und war ihr stets treu geblieben. Es war das erste Mal für ihn, dass er eine andere Frau in den Armen hielt. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Brustkorb und hebte und senkte sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge.

Er wäre noch viel länger in diesem Trance geblieben, aber die Tatsache, dass so ein zartes und liebenswertes Geschöpf Hilfe brauchte, weil man ihr weh tun wollte, hatte ihn dann doch wieder in die Realität zurück geholt.

Sie öffnete leicht die Augen und begann sofort zu blinzeln, als die helle Sonne an ihre Augen drang. „Was?" Sie schreckte sofort hoch, als sie merkte, wo sie lag. „Kakarott, ich...., es tut mir leid, ich....."

Sie stotterte etwas zusammen ohne selber zu wissen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. Wie durch einen Blitzschlag schienen sich aber alle ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und sie fragte verlegen: „Wir haben doch nicht etwa......"

Goku schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Dann schien auch sie sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern. Tränen quollen ohne jede Vorwarnung wieder aus ihren großen blauen Augen. Goku nahm sie wieder in den Arm und sie presste sich gegen seinen Oberkörper. Tränen fielen auf seine nackte Schulter und er schloss seine Arme noch fester um sie.

„Danke, Kakarott! Danke!" Ihre Schluchzer übertönten fast ihre Worte, aber der Sinn kam bei Goku an. Ihm gefiel es nur nicht, dass sie die selbe Angewohnheit wie Vegeta hatte und ihn Kakarott nannte. Das passte ihm überhaupt nicht in den Sinn.

Nach einer Weile hatte Bra sich wieder beruhigt und versuchte, wieder klar zu denken. „Bitte, erzähl meinen Elter nichts davon! Wenn Daddy das hört, dann dreht er durch und ich werde ihn eventuell niemals mehr los! Dann darf ich nichts mehr machen und hab lebenslang Hausarrest!"

Wenn Goku Vegeta nicht gekannt hätte, hätte er laut losgelacht, aber er wusste, wie sehr Vegeta an seinem kleinen Schatz hing und er wusste, was loswäre, wenn das herauskommen würde.

„Keine Angst, von mir erfahren sie es nicht! Ich werde dicht halten, das verspreche ich dir!" Er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie an. „Danke!!!!!"

Bra gab ihm reflexartig einen Kuss auf den Mund und bereute die Geste eine Sekunde später sofort wieder. Goku sah sie überrascht an. Sie hielten sich immer noch in den Armen, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörten.

„Hallo Dad, ich bin wieder da!" Goten landete auf dem Balkon, mit einem Strauß Blumen und einem Eis in der Hand. Er trat in das Zimmer und lies alles fallen, was er in der Hand hatte. Vor ihm spielte sich eine unglaubliche Szene ab. „Goten, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst......", versuchte Bra sofort die Situation zu entschärfen.


	7. Angebote

_A/N: So, es geht weiter. Danke für eure lieben Reviews. _

„Ach nein? Bra, lass die Ausreden! Du sitzt in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett von meinem Vater, in den Armen von meinem Vater, der ebenfalls nur in Unterwäsche da sitzt! Was bitte, ist da nicht so, wie ich es denke."

„Goten sieh sie dir an!" Sein Vater deutete auf Bra und Goten sah sie an. Nach einem genauen Blick verwarf er alle Gedanken wieder. Bra hatte überall Schürfwunden und blaue Flecken. In ihrem Gesicht war ein Abdruck, den man leicht hätte überdecken können.

Aber das schlimmste waren ihre Augen. Sie waren rot und dick geschwollen. Sie hatte offensichtlich geweint und das nicht wenig. Auch ihre Unterwäsche war zerrissen. Goten sprach jetzt nicht mehr zweifelnd und verachtend, sondern besorgt.

„Was ist passiert!" „Sie wäre gestern fast vergewaltigt worden! Ich habe rechtzeitig gemerkt, dass ihre Aura gestiegen war, so konnte ich das schlimmste verhindern, aber eben nicht alles." Goten sah auf Bra. „Wer war das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kannte diese Typen nicht!" Bra stand vom Bett auf. „Goten, bitte, erzähl das niemandem, hörst du! Das darf niemand wissen! Nicht einmal du hättest es wissen würfen! Kakarott", sie wandte sich wieder dem Bett zu, „kannst du mich bitte nach Hause bringen?"

Goku zog sich schnell seinen Kampfanzug über. Dann trat er an sie ran, nahm sie hoch und flog zu CC. Beide widmeten Goten keinen weiteren Blick, was ihm ziemlich weh tat.

0

„Danke noch einmal für alles! Willst du noch was essen? In den letzten Tagen habe ich nämlich viel zu viel gekauft und das wird jetzt nicht alle!" Bra grinste ihn verlegen an und nach einem leichten Kopfnicken ging sie auf den Kühlschrank zu und packte alles auf den Tisch.

Son Goku begann sofort reinzuhauen und verschlang alles, was vor ihm stand. Bra beobachtete ihn beim hineinschlingen.

Er blickte einmal kurz auf und mit vollem Mund murmelte er, „Das ist gut!" Bra musste es sich verkneifen, laut aufzulachen. Sie kannte ja ihren Vater, aber im Vergleich zu Kakarott aß er mit majestätischer Elleganz.

Nach nur zehn Minuten war schon wieder alles alle. Son Goku lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und entspannte. „Du sag mal, Bra?" „Ja?" „Hast du eigentlich jemals mit dem Gedanken gespielt, kämpfen zu lernen?"

Er sah sie direkt an, aber sie konnte in seinem Blick nicht erkennen, was er dachte und worauf er hinauswollte. „Ja, habe ich! Aber ich habe mich immer dagegen entschieden und bis gestern habe ich es auch noch nie bereut!"

„Hm! Wie sieht es mit fliegen aus?" „Fliegen! Papa wollte es mir nur dann beibringen, wenn ich anfange mit kämpfen! Ich habe mich aber immer dagegen gewehrt und ich habe immer Erfolg gehabt."

Sie lachte bitter. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine Klausel immer gestellt, aber sie war nie darauf eingegangen. Son Goku begann ein wenig zu grübeln. „Hast du jemals ausprobiert, deine Kräfte einzusetzen?"

„Ich, ähm,... nein!" „Hab ich's mir doch gleich gedacht! Ok, Bra, ich mache dir jetzt einen Vorschlag! Wenn du ihn ablehnst ist es deine Sache und ich werde dich nicht drängen!" Er sah Bra an, die stumm nickte und gespannt auf den Vorschlag wartete.

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass mir deine Aura auffällt! Du bist ein wunderschönes Mädchen, aber das hängt nicht mit deiner Aura zusammen!" Bra errötete leicht und verfluchte sich auch gleich dafür. „Wenn du dich wirklich für das Kämpfen entscheiden würdest, dann könntest du deinem Vater und mir Konkurrenz machen, und das meine ich ernst! Deine Kräfte wären dir auch im Alltagsleben von Nutzen, was die Aktion gestern eindeutig zeigt!

Und fliegen, das könnte ich dir auch ganz leicht beibringen, aber dafür ist Kraft erforderlich und die Macht, über diese Kräfte zu herrschen! Im Augenblick erfüllst du nichts davon! Ich verlange nur eine Entscheidung von dir! Willst du anfangen mit kämpfen und dich von mir trainieren lassen, oder willst du lieber dein Leben so weiterführen, wie es bisher lief?"

0

„Für die schönste Frau der Welt!" Marron hatte ihr Fenster geöffnet und vor ihr stand Goten, der ihr einen Strauß rote Rosen entgegenhielt. Seit jenem Nachmittag hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Goten war ständig unterwegs. Es half ihm, den Tod seiner Mutter zu vergessen.

Marron sah ihn total überrascht an. „Sind die wirklich für mich?" Sie deutete auf die Blumen. „Für wen denn sonst? Siehst du hier noch ein so unglaubliches Wesen in der Nähe?" Marron hatte ihre Haare zu zwei Zöpfen zusammengebunden und spielte jetzt nervös mit ihnen.

„Das, Goten, dass ist einfach total nett von dir!" Goten landete direkt vor ihr in ihrem Zimmer. Er grinste und drückte ihr ein Kuss auf den Mund. Daraus wurde schnell ein langer und leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

„Goten, hör zu! Ich weiß, dass ich für dich nicht mehr bin als eine Art Affäre, deshalb will ich auch nicht mehr, als nur eine Nacht!" Goten lächelte und strich mit seinen Fingern leicht über ihr Gesicht.

„Marron, wo denkst du hin? Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es ausgesehen haben muss, wie eine Affäre, aber eines kann ich dir versichern! Ich bin das erste Mal in meinem Leben einfach nur zufrieden gewesen und in den letzten Tagen habe ich viel nachgedacht, über alles! Auch über dich! Ich habe festgestellt, dass du mehr bist, als nur eine Affäre!

Marron, ich bin das erste Mal in meinem Leben wirklich verliebt und zwar in dich!" Marron traten Tränen in die Augen und sie fiel ihm um den Hals.

0

„Willkommen zu Hause!" Bra fiel ihren Eltern glücklich um den Hals. Sie war so unendlich froh, endlich nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr so gefehlt. „Wie geht es Son Goku?"

„Es geht ihm schon viel besser! Er hat nicht mehr diesen irrealen Blick drauf und er isst wieder eine normale Sayajinportion!" Bulma lacht und auch Vegeta konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Das ist typisch Son Goku! Das hast du toll gemacht, mein Schatz!" Sie streichelte ihrer Tochter über den Kopf und ging lächelnd und zufrieden ihre Sachen auspacken. Vegeta sah seine Tochter selbstgefällig an.

„Ich habe einmal eine Erhebung deiner Aura gespürt! Willst du nicht endlich anfangen zu kämpfen? Jetzt oder nie, Bra!" Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er fragen würde. Dafür lies er nie eine Gelegenheit aus. „Daddy, wie oft denn noch! Ich will nicht kämpfen!"

Sie machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und ging zu Trunks. Vegeta fühlte sich verletzt. Er legte seiner Tochter die Welt zu Füßen, aber in letzter Zeit war sie unheimlich abweisend zu ihm. Er musste mal ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr führen, bezüglich ihres Verhaltens, aber so was hatte bei Vegeta immer Zeit. Darauf war er nie besonders scharf.

0

„Nimmst du es an, oder nicht?" „Ich habe es schon angenommen!" „Man, Bra! Du machst Sachen! Wenn das rauskommt, wird Vater nie wieder ein Wort mit dir wechseln und du weißt, wie sehr du ihn liebst!"

Bra schaute traurig zu Boden. Ihr Vater war das Problem an der ganzen Sache. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber das Angebot von Son Goku fand sie einfach so unheimlich attraktiv.

Er bot ihr genau das an, was ihr Vater ihr anbot, aber sie nahm nur bei Goku an. Sie wusste selber nicht, warum sie das tat. Irgendetwas war da, dem sie einfach nicht wiederstehen konnte.

„Bra, bist du sicher, dass du das Richtige tust!" „Ja, das bin ich!" Sie hatte noch niemandem von dem Angebot erzählt, und sie hatte auch nicht vor, jemanden davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, aber ihr Bruder, er war etwas anderes. Sie vertraute ihm blind und kannte ihn auswendig. Sie konnte aus seinen geschlossenen Augen lesen.

„Wie willst du verhindern, dass Vater es erfährt!" „Das weiß ich auch noch nicht! Ich werde mir einfach Mühe geben müssen!" „Wie du meinst! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid!"

Er drückte seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging auch in sein Zimmer, um alles auszupacken.


	8. Mächtige Bra

A/N: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wir sind umgezogen und die Telekom hats erst jetzt geschafft, dass Internet anzuschließen -.- Dafür gibts jetzt gleich 2 Kapitel

* * *

„Goten, was machst du denn hier?" Trunks traf ein Schock, als Goten plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er hoffte, dass Goten nicht mitbekommen hatte, was Bra ihm gerade erzählt hatte, denn er könnte sicherlich nicht die Klappe halten.

„Trunks, ich muss dir was erzählen! Du wirst es einfach nicht glauben!" „Na dann, schieß mal los!" „Ich habe mit Marron geschlafen!" Trunks fühlte sich total benommen. Marron!

Ausgerechnet Marron. Er wollte Marron nie haben und hatte Trunks ausgelacht, als er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Das war zwar vorbei, aber bei Marron bekam Trunks immer noch Wut auf Goten.

„Hey Mann, alles in Ordnung? Deine Aura steigt!" „Jaja, ich bin ok! Wieso hast du das getan?" „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich nicht derjenige, der auf die Idee gekommen ist! Marron und ich haben uns auf der Lichtung getroffen und dann ist es einfach passiert! Sie hatte mich darum gebeten!"

Die Geschichte hatte sich zwar anders abgespielt, aber auch Goten erzählte seinem besten Freund nicht alles. „Was sagt sie dazu, dass sie nur wieder eine Affäre ist?" Trunks sah ihn kalt an und brachte all seine Verachtung für Gotens Liebesleben nur mit dem Funkeln seiner Augen zum Ausdruck.

„Hey, reg dich ab! Sie ist nicht bloß eine Affäre! Das ist ja das Problem! Sonst wäre ich nicht hergekommen! Trunks, ich bin total verliebt in Marron!"

Jetzt war Trunks' Verachtung mit einem Mal weggefegt. Er sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Goten zum Lieben fähig ist. Umsomehr überraschte es ihn, dass Marron die Glückliche war.

„Das, das ist ein Scherz oder?" „Nein! Ist es nicht!" Trunks lächelte wieder. Die beiden Freunde waren sich auf Anhieb einig, dass das für immer halten könnte. Das einzige Problem waren Gotens unzähmbare Triebe.

0

„Hallo" „Oh Bra, schön, dass du schon da bist!" Bra war gerade mit ihrem Gleiter mitten in den Felsen des Gebirges gelandet, das Goku zum Trainieren ausgesucht hatte. Sie war eine halbe Stunde zu früh dran.

„Was sagt eigentlich dein Vater dazu?" „Er weiß es nicht und er wird es auch nicht erfahren! Ich muss mir nur jedes Mal eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, wo ich hingehe." „Sobald du deine Aura kontrollieren kannst, fällt es nicht mehr auf und Vegeta wird dich nicht so schnell finden!"

Goku lächelte sie an. Seine Augen sprachen eigene Worte. Bra war schon immer von solchen Augen fasziniert gewesen. Sie waren so wunderschön schwarz und sie brachten so viel zum Ausdruck. Besonders seine Gutherzigkeit.

„Womit fangen wir an? Ich weiß, mit dem Fluidum! Das ist deine innere Kraft! Sie ist bei Sayajin besonders stark ausgeprägt und leichter zu kontrollieren!" Er erklärte Bra haarklein, worum es sich beim Fluidum handle und wie man es am besten kontrollieren konnte.

Bra meditierte und versuchte die ganze Zeit, ihr Fluidum zu finden. Son Goku beobachtete sie genau. Er könnte ihre Kraft spüren. Sie war vorhanden und sie war gewaltig. Wenn sie sie wirklich nutzen würde, würde sie unendlich stark sein und SSJ jeder Stufe wäre für sie erreichbar.

Goku dachte an das Talent, was bei Bra vergeudet worden war. Vegeta hätte einfach härter durchgreifen müssen. Vielleicht war sie sogar stärker als Gohan, wenn sie einmal Kontrolle über ihre Macht hatte.

Seine Gedanken wurden je von einem Leuchten in ihrer Hand unterbrochen. Er sah auf und Bra schaute ihm mit einem glücklichen und zufriedenen Gesicht an. Stolz strahlte aus ihren Augen. Sie war wirklich das Kind ihrer Eltern. Soviel von Bulma und Vegeta spiegelten sich in ihr wieder.

„Wow, das ging ja schnell!" Es war erst gegen Mittag und er hatte etwa zwei Tage für die Beherrschung des Fluidum eingeplant. Er lächelte über ihre Fortschritte und freute sich, dass sie so ein guter Schüler war.

„Tja, ich bin eben die Prinzessin der Sayajin!" Sie lächelte herzlich. Das Blau ihrer Augen begann zu glitzern, als die Sonne sie leicht anleuchtete. Ihr Fluidum erstrahlte das gesamte Gebiet wie einen Regenbogen.

Mitten in diesem Farbengewirr lächelte Goku der kleinen Bra zu und beide genossen diesen Augenblick. Niemand konnte ihnen das mehr nehmen. Bra spürte seine Aura bei sich und fühlte sich einfach nur wohl.

Goku ging es ähnlich. Bra hatte ihm geholfen, vielleicht sogar das Leben gerettet. Beide verband etwas, was nicht zerbrochen werden konnte. Es war ein Wissen, ein seltsames Wissen übereinander und voneinander.

0

„Was ist das?" Goten und Marron sahen auf. Sie spürten beide zwei starke Auren, aber sie konnten sie einfach nicht zuordnen. Nach nur einer Minute verschwanden diese Mächte wieder. „Wird vielleicht irgendein Komet in der Nähe sein!" Marron zuckte die Schulter und Goten und sie wandten sich wieder ihrem Eis im Stadtpark zu.

0

Trunks sah überrascht auf. Es war einfach unfassbar, wie stark Bra wirklich war. Sie hatte eindeutig die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, mit Goku zu trainieren.

Trunks grinste. Sie war seine Schwester, Tochter Vegetas, Prinzessin der Sayajin! Er hatte sie immer unterschätzt. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass in seiner kleinen Schwester solche Talente stecken würden. Lächelnd, aber trotzdem irgendwie von ihr eingeschüchtert wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

0

Vegeta grunzte. Diese Auren gefielen ihm nicht. Er versuchte, sie zuzuordnen, aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Sie waren für ihn wie abgeschirmt. Verwundert blickte er auf. Schon waren sie wieder verschwunden.

„Was soll der Scheiß!" Vegeta ignorierte es und wandte sich wieder den Robotern des GR zu. Er musste noch viel trainieren. Er würde Kakarotts Vorsprung wieder aufholen.

0

„Dad, wo warst du heute?" „Ich habe mir einen Tag Pause gegönnt und war schwimmen!" Goku kam gerade nach Hause, da warteten auch schon seine beiden Söhne auf ihn.  
„Hast du diese beiden mächtigen Auren gespürt?" Gohan sah ihn fragen und beunruhigt an.

„Ja, habe ich, aber macht euch darüber keine Sorge! Ich habe es zurückverfolgt! Es war nicht auf der Erde. Auf dem Mond sind Forscher gelandet! Ich habe mich hinteleportiert! Sie verschwinden bald wieder."

Goku hatte den ganzen Nachmittag überlegt, welche Ausrede er auftischen würde, und es war ihm gelungen, eine schöne passende zu finden. Die Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Söhne entspannten sich.

„Gut, wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht!" Goku lächelte ein wenig. „Dad, das war noch nicht alles, weshalb ich hier bin!" Goku sah auf. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Sein schüchterner Sohn ergriff die Initiative. „Es ist wegen Mum."

Goku verkrampfte sich total. Er wollte nicht über das Thema sprechen. „Dad, du warst in einer sehr schlechten Verfassung wegen ihrem Tod! Du hast niemanden mehr an dich ran gelassen und warst in Trance."

Das erste Mal, seit er zu Hause war, ergriff Goten das Wort. Chichis Tod hatte alle tief getroffen, aber sie versuchten sich alle ordentlich abzulenken.

Goten war ständig unterwegs und seit 2 Wochen nicht mehr zu Hause und Gohan war seither ständig am lernen und arbeiten. Videl machte sich schon Sorgen deswegen, aber es nahm wieder ab und er nahm sich wieder mehr Zeit für seine kleine Familie.

„Dad, wir wissen, dass es eine schwere Zeit war, besonders für dich! Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind!" „Ich danke euch, Jungs!"

Er streckte seine Hände aus und schloss beide Jungs in die Arme. Er weinte das erste Mal seit dem Tod seiner Frau wirklich um sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass er seinen Gefühlen in der Hinsicht freien Lauf lies. Nach einer Weile löste sich die angeschlagene Familie wieder voneinander.

„Na ja, es scheint dir aber schon viel besser zu gehen! Was hat dir neuen Lebensmut gegeben?" „Ich konnte jemanden helfen! Ich habe gemerkt, dass es jemanden gibt, der mich braucht! Das hat mir wieder Kraft gegeben!"

Er warf Goten einen warnenden Blick zu, als er ansetzte um etwas zu sagen. Gohan nickte bedächtig! „Dad, wir brauchen dich auch! Vergiss das nie!" Gohan und seine Familie aßen noch mit Abendbrot und danach flogen sie nach Hause, in die südliche Hauptstadt, in der sich Gohan wegen seinem Job ein Haus gekauft hatte.

Goten und Goku gingen danach auch zu Bett. „Dad, ich werde in Zukunft auch öfter unterwegs sein!" „Ja, du bist oft bei Krillin! Ist das was ernstes mit dir und Marron?" Goten grinste. Sein Vater hatte ihn also wirklich beobachtet.

„Ich liebe sie Dad!" Das beantwortete Gokus Frage. Zum ersten Mal hatte sein Sohn sich bei einem Mädchen festgelegt. Das hatte sich Chichi immer gewünscht, und nun konnte sie es nicht mal miterleben. Niedergeschlagen trat Goku in sein Zimmer und ging schlafen.

0

„Na, Kleine, wie war denn das möglich?" Trunks hatte sich vor Bras Tür gelehnt und lies sie nicht rein. „Trunks, lass mich durch! Ich bin müde und erschöpft!" „Nein! Erst will ich alles Haarklein erzählt bekommen! Na dann, schieß mal los!"

Bra grinste. Sie hatte heute ebenfalls gelernt Auren zu spüren und ihre eigene zu unterdrücken. Sie spürte, dass ihr Vater gerade auf der Etage war. „Daddy, Trunks lässt mich nicht in mein Zimmer!" „Soso, Auren hast du also auch schon drauf!"

Er flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Lass deine Schwester in Ruhe, oder ich schlag dich zusammen!" Vegeta war auf die Etage getreten. Trunks war schon außer Reichweite und man hörte nur ein „Jaja", was er schnell in den Raum warf.


	9. Seltsames Verhalten

Bra sank auf ihr Bett. Es war heute so viel geschehen. Sie war zwar erst 19 Jahre alt, aber sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie den Mann ihrer Träume gefunden hatte. Und das beste an der ganzen Sache war, dass sie damit auch die Bedingung ihres Vaters erfüllt hatte.

Er hatte von ihr gefordert, dass sie nur jemanden heiraten dürfe, wenn er ihren Vater besiegen konnte. Bra grübelte über all das nach, was heute geschehen war.

Es war nur ein einziger Tag Training gewesen, aber sie verstand schon jetzt, was alle Kämpfer drauf hatten. Besonders Goku beeindruckte sie. Sie hatte sich den Stärksten als Trainer genommen, da war sie sich jetzt sicher. Ihr Vater würde ihn nie schlagen können.

Es fehlte im an einigen Grundlegenden Dingen, die Gokus Charakter bestimmten und dafür sorgten, dass er so eine immense Kraft aufbringen konnte. Aber sie bezweifelt, dass ihr Vater das jemals verstehen würde. Wenn es ums Kämpfen ging war er viel zu engstirnig.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Goku zurück. Er war so ein großartiger Mann. Es machte sie einfach glücklich in seiner Nähe zu sein. Sie wüsste so gerne, was er fühlte und dachte, auch oder besonders in Bezug auf sie.

Traurig stand sie auf und ging auf ihren Balkon. Sie schaute hinauf zum Mond. Eine wunderschöne leuchtende Scheibe strahlte ihr dort oben entgegen. Sie war aber einfach nicht in der Verfassung, diese Schönheit zu bemerken.

Ihre Gedanken galten nur einem und auch die Mondschein stellte nur sein Gesicht dar, Kakarott, der Mann, in den sie sich Hals über Kopf verliebt hatte.

0

Goku müsste eigentlich nach dem Training heute total k.o. sein, doch das war er nicht. Er stand auf. In der Nacht hatte er bisher nur eine halb Stunde geschlafen. Ihm ging zu viel im Kopf rum, was eigentlich unnormal für ihn war.

Ohne das irgendwer etwas sagen musste, hatte sich sein Leben grundlegend geändert. Er dachte viel mehr nach als sonst und seine gesamte Psyche war total durcheinander. Es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Das einzige Problem, war, dass er nicht wusste, was ihn so fertig machte und wie er dagegen angehen sollte.

Die einzige Theorie die er hatte war, dass es mit Bra zusammenhängt und er einfach ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Chichi hatte.

Er ging auf den Balkon und betrachtete den Mond. Er fand ihn nie besonders schön, weil er inzwischen wusste, welche Wirkung er einst auf ihn hatte, aber heute war es anders. Es beruhigte ihn innerlich einfach nur auf die goldene Scheibe zu blicken.

Es sagte nichts und doch so viel. Das ganze ging über Gokus Verstand hinaus und er begann sich unwohl zu fühlen. Bra machte ihn so fertig.

Er empfand einfach mehr für sie. Das hatte seine Reaktion als sie in Gefahr war ja schon gezeigt, aber jetzt war es ganz extrem. Er hatte sich mit ihrer Aura vereinigt, ohne es zu wollen.

Sie war mächtig und ihre Anziehungskraft auf ihn war keineswegs gering. Sie schaute ihn mit Augen an, die ihn gefangen hielten und ihm jegliche Sinne rauben konnten. Er fragte sich offen, ob eine Beziehung von ihnen möglich wäre.

Doch dann sagte er sich selber, dass seine Gedanken kompletter Mist waren. Sie war Vegetas und seine eigene Frau war erst kürzlich gestorben. Das durfte einfach nicht sein.

Er ging wieder ins Bett, aber in dieser Nacht fand er keinen Schlaf und eine blauhaarige Person an einem anderen Ort auch nicht.

0

„Bra, denk dran, in einer Woche geht die Schule wieder los!" „Was schon?" Bra sah ihre Mutter entsetzt an. Damit hätte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte die Zeit total vergessen und die Schule ebenso. Sie hasste die Schule und genoss die Ferienzeit, in der sie Zeit mit Goku verbringen konnte. Dabei fühlte sie sich am wohlsten.

Aber eigentlich war es nicht die Schule, die sie störte, sondern die Mitschüler. Ihr erging es ebenso wie ihrer Mutter früher. Sie war eine Briefs, mit überdurchschnittlichem IQ geboren und die Tatsache, dass sie die Tochter der reichsten Frau war, brachte die Eifersucht ihrer Mitschüler erst recht zum Lodern.

Wie gerne wäre sie Marron gewesen. Niemand interessierte sich für ihre Familie, nur ihr Charakter und ihr Auftreten zählte. Bra konnte das nicht so einfach, weil sie ihrer Klasse im IQ weit voraus war.

Sie besuchte schon eine Schule für Gebildetere und war mittlerweile im 14. Jahr. Eines hatte sie übersprungen, weil ihre Intelligenz ausreichte.

Wie gerne würde sie manchmal in paar der stichelnden und offen lästernden Schülern ins Gesicht brüllen, dass sie nix dafür konnte, sondern trotzdem ein normaler Mensch war, aber das stimmte ja nicht und lügen, dass wollte Bra nicht, nicht an der Schule. Sie war trotz allem eine Sayajin, nein mehr noch, sie war die Prinzessin der Sayajin.

Aber es war sowieso jetzt ihr letztes Jahr, was sie begann. Sie würde sich nur noch ein Jahr mit ihren unfairen und eifersüchtigen Mitschülern herumärgern. Sie lächelte, aber der Hass war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Bra, Schatz! Du hast es fast geschafft! Ich musste das auch durchmachen in deinem Alter!" Ihre Mutter sah sie unheimlich mitfühlend an und nahm sie in die Arme. Bra schluchzte leise, beherrschte sich dann aber wieder. Von diesen billigen Menschen würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, niemals.

Sie fühlte eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter und schaute erschrocken auf. „Schatz, ich würde dir so gerne helfe, aber wenn diese Menschen gekillt werden, dann geht mir Kakarott wieder auf die Nerven!"

Vegeta sah ihr in die Augen und gab ihr dann einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Normalerweise wich er solchen Gesten immer aus, aber wenn Bra weinte, oder es ihr schlecht ging, dann war er immer der mitfühlende Vater und sein Stolz war ihm dabei immer egal.

„Danke Papa! Aber das brauchst du nicht! Ich werde das letzte Jahr auch noch klar kommen! Es ist sowieso mein Letztes!" Sie nahm sich etwas zu Essen aus dem Kühlschrank (sie standen die ganze Zeit in der Küche) und machte sich dann wieder aus dem Staub.

0

„Irgendetwas stimmt mit der Kleinen nicht, Vegeta! Sie mochte die Schule ja noch nie, aber jetzt scheint sie richtige Panik davor zu haben!" Bulma sah ihrer Tochter traurig nach. Sie machte ihr schon länger Sorgen.

Seit Chichis Tod war sie total verändert und auch nur noch selten zu Hause. Sie war zwar schon 19, aber sie war auch immer schon ein Nesthäkchen gewesen und sehr Papa-bezogen, wofür sie sehr dankbar war. Vegeta und sie waren das perfekte Vater-Tochter-Gespann.

„Sie ist eine Sayajin, sie wird schon klar kommen!" Er winkte ab und ging wieder in den GR. Er hatte bloß Stopp gemacht, weil er seine Tochter hatte weinen sehen.

„Mag sein, aber deswegen verschwinden meine Sorgen nicht! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass neuerdings etwas faul ist, in der ganzen Situation mit ihr!"

Vegeta war schon längst wieder aus der Küche gegangen, aber sie setzte ihre Selbstgespräche weiter fort. Sie nahm sich eine Zigarette und grübelte weiter nach, was sie so misstrauisch machte.

0

„Und wie mit ihr was faul ist!" Vegeta schlug auf einen Roboter ein. Er war einfach nur wütend. Wann immer seine Tochter ein Problem hatte, oder traurig war, kam sie eigentlich zu ihm. Aber in letzter Zeit war sie nie mehr gekommen.

Sie war einfach mit ihren Problemen alleine geblieben. Er machte sich riesen Sorgen um sie, aber er war der Prinz der Sayajin und er würde das niemandem zeigen.


	10. Schule

Lavendel, danke für deine lieben Reviews ;) Ich freu mich immer von dir zu lesen, hab ne richtig treue Leserin

* * *

„Warum schaust du so traurig, Bra?" „Ich habe gerade daran gedacht, dass in einer Woche die Schule wieder los geht."

Bra und Goku hatten sich wieder im Gebirge getroffen um zu trainieren, aber Bra konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. All ihre Gedanken lagen bei ihren fiesen Mitschülern. Goku nickte verständnisvoll. Bulma hatte damals, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten dasselbe Problem gehabt.

„Ach komm schon! Es ist dein letztes Jahr, lass dich jetzt ja nicht unterkriegen!" Bra sah auf und blickte wieder in diese wunderschönen Augen von Son Goku.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber eine einsame Träne kullerte ihre Wange entlang. Goku nahm sie sanft in den Arm. Sie war zwar ein körperlich starkes Wesen, aber innerlich war sie unheimlich gebrechlich.

Er wunderte sich, wie dieses Mädchen es mit Vegeta aushielt. Er müsste sie schon längst innerlich zerstört haben, aber als er dann an die liebevollen Augen dachte, die er stets auf seinen kleine Tochter richtete, vergaß er alle Zweifel.

Bra versuchte, ihre Tränen zu verbergen und sah auf. Ihre Gesichter waren sich in diesem Moment unheimlich nah. Bra begann schwer zu atmen. All ihre Gedanken kreisten um diesen wunderschönen Mann, in den sie sich so unheimlich verliebt hatte. Sie beugte ihren Kopf ein Stückchen weiter vor und schloss die Augen.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich unendlich leicht. Goku kam auch noch ein Stückchen näher und es entwickelte sich ein leidenschaftlicher Zungenkuss. Sie vergaßen die Welt um sich herum total. Es zählten nur noch die beiden und so sollte es auch ewig bleiben.

0

„Ohoh, das riecht nach Ärger." Trunks blieb abrupt stehen und sah sich in Richtung Himmel um. Er konnte genau fühlen, was seine Schwester gerade tat, aber er hoffte, dass er sich dass nur einbilde. Sofort hob er ab und flog los.

„Trunks, hey, was soll das? Wo willst du hin?" Goten hob hinter ihm ab und folgte ihm. Trunks hoffte, dass er ihn irgendwie abhängen konnte. Er war der Letzte, der davon erfahren durfte, besonders, weil bei Goten immer noch Eifersucht im Spiel war. Marron hin oder her, er war zu lange hinter Bra hergewesen.

Trunks powerte sich auf zum SSJ und flog so schnell er konnte in die Richtung.

0

Kurz vor dem Gebirge sah er sich noch einmal um. Von Goten war nichts zu sehen. Er hatte es geschafft. Er seufzte und flog weiter mitten in das Gebirge hinein. Seine Schwester und Goku hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt.

Kein Wunder, die hatten einfach was besseres zu tun! Er flog langsamer und suchte die Gegend nach ihnen ab. Als er sie entdeckt hatte, senkte er sich langsam auf den Boden. Durch das Geräusch, was er beim Aufkommen verursachte, wurden die beiden alarmiert. Sofort lösten sie sich voneinander, standen auf und sahen Trunks schuldbewusst an.

„Das ist also trainieren, ja?" Er warf beiden einen kalten Blick zu. Sie hätten einen riesen Ärger verursacht, wenn jemand anderes als Trunks sie entdeckt hätte. „Trunks, bitte, hör mir zu..."„Halt die Klappe, Bra! Los komm!"

Er packte sie grob am Arm und nahm sie hoch. Noch in derselben Bewegung hob er vom Boden ab und warf Goku über die Schulter hinweg einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu.

Goku drehte sich um und flog nach Hause. Das hätte niemals passieren dürfen.

0

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Was ist, wenn jemand das mitbekommt. Weißt du, wie Vater reagieren wird, oder Mama, oder Goten?" „Trunks, was regt dich eigentlich so sehr auf? Es hat niemand außer dir mitbekommen und es hätte auch niemand mitbekommen."

Bra winkte ab. Sie verstand überhaupt nicht, warum Trunks sich so aufführte. „Was tust du das so leicht ab?" Er beugte sich ganz dicht über sie und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Er versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Für einige Sekunden schien es, als würden die beiden sich telepathisch unterhalten. Bras Blick wurde besserwisserisch. Sie wollte Trunks gegenüber keine Niederlage eingestehen.

„Du siehst es einfach nicht ein!" Trunks beugte sich noch dichter über sie. Sie saß in der Falle und so langsam müsste ihr ihr Fehler bewusst werden. „Was soll das? Trunks, geh sofort von deiner Schwester weg!"

Ohne das die beiden es gemerkt hatten, hatte Vegeta den Raum betreten und die Beiden so nah beieinander vorgefunden. Er wurde wirklich misstrauisch. Im Augenblick verstand er seine Tochter sowieso nicht, aber sie so nah bei ihrem Bruder zu sehen, dass war wirklich zu viel.

„Daddy, was machst du denn hier?" „Halt die Klappe, Weib!" Bra war auf der Stelle ruhig. Ihr Vater hatte noch nie so mit ihr geredet. Er war mehr als sauer und ihn jetzt zu reizen, dass war ein Todesurteil.

„Dad, Bra hatte einen Typen verprügelt und dieser Typ war einer meiner besten Freunde! Ich hatte sie bloß zur Rede gestellt! Halt dich da raus!" Trunks Stimme war nunmehr ein Zischen. Er sah seinen Vater rebellisch an und drehte sich dann wieder seiner Schwester zu.

„Wir beide sprechen uns noch, das verspreche ich dir!" Bra hatte in diesem Augenblick wirklich Angst vor ihm. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sich sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk verstärkte.

Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Neben seinem Vater blieb er stehen. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber er seufzte nur und ging aus dem Zimmer.

„Bra, was ist passiert?" „Verdammt, Dad! Kannst du dich nicht einmal raushalten? Du mischst dich immer überall ein!" Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

Sie sah ihren Vater vorwurfsvoll an. Vegeta wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Noch nie hatte seine Tochter so mit ihm geredet. Bra blickte enttäuscht weg und verlies das Zimmer. Sie wollte eine Dusche nehmen.

0

„Weib, du hattest recht! Mit Bra stimmt wirklich was nicht!" Bulma blickte auf. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass Vegeta eines der Labors betrat. Wenn er kam, dann war es meistens dringend. „Was ist denn passiert?" Sie sah Vegeta fragend an.„Sie weicht mir vollkommen aus und wirft mir vor, mich überall reinzuhängen."

„Seltsam!" Bulma stand auf und umarmte Vegeta. Sie wusste, wie weh es ihm tat, von seiner Tochter zurückgestoßen zu werden. Er liebte sie über alles und hat immer alles für sie getan. Er hatte auch viele schon verprügelt, bloß weil sie Bra mal falsch angesehen hatten.

„Normalerweise hatte sie dich doch darum gebeten, ihr zu helfen. Sie wollte doch auch nur mit dir über irgendetwas reden. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden!" „Tu das Bulma! Und pass genau auf, was sie in den nächsten Tagen macht! Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas mächtig verkehrt läuft! Diese Gefühl habe ich schon länger." „Ich auch, Schatz, ich auch!"

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und er schloss seine Arme um sie. Die Probleme mit Bra nagten an ihren Nerven. Vegeta hob sachte ihr Kinn hoch und küsste sie. Lächelnd löste sich Bulma von ihm. Er gab ihr immer die Stärke, die sie gebraucht hatte. „Was ist mit Trunks, weiß er vielleicht was genaueres?"

„Nein! Er schaut mich jedes Mal mit einem riesen Hass in den Augen an und er meidet mich im Augenblick total." „Und wenn ich es mal versuche?" „Wäre vielleicht besser!" Wieder drückte er sie fest an sich und küsste sie sanft.

0

„Trunks, bist du da?" Bulma klopfte leicht an die Tür. Nachdem sie keine Antwort bekommen hatte ging sie hinein. Trunks lag auf seinem Bett, de Hände im Nacken gefaltet und schaute an die Decke.

„Trunks, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" „Nein, verdammt, nichts ist in Ordnung!" Er warf Bulma einen bösen Blick zu und sah dann wieder auf die Decke. „Schatz, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Bulma setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett uns sah ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ach Mum, alles läuft total schief! Ich kann das nicht erklären, es ist einfach so. Ich habe scheinbar nichts mehr unter Kontrolle." „Es liegt teilweise auch an Bra, hab ich recht?" Er sah seine Mutter überrascht an. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt. Er vertraute seiner Mutter aber und er hatte schon immer mit ihr über alles reden können.

„Teilweise? Es liegt eher ganz an Bra!" „Was ist denn los? Ich verstehe im Augenblick gar nichts mehr!" „Mum, sie hat was mit Goku! Sie trainiert mit ihm, schon seit einer ganzen Weile und ich habe so das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles ist!"

Bulma schaute ihn geschockt an. Sie glaubte seinen Worten nicht. Goku, ihr alter Freund, dessen Frau grade gestorben war? Niemals, das war nicht möglich! Das konnte sie ihrem Sohn einfach nicht abkaufen!

„Das ist nicht wahr, oder?" Fassungslos und mit furchtbar leiser Stimme richtete sie sich an Trunks. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht wahr!" „Aber, das kann doch nicht sein, sie und Goku? Das..."

Fassungslosigkeit spiegelte sich in ihren blauen Augen wieder. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was sie da eben erfahren hatte. „Wer weiß davon?" „Nur wir zwei!"

In Bulmas Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Langsam begriff sie, dass ihr Sohn die Wahrheit sagte. Doch sofort erkannte sie Probleme. Vegeta, er würde Goku ohne zu zögern umbringen. „Erzähl niemandem weiter davon! Das würde eine Katastrophe geben." Trunks nickte zustimmend. Er bewunderte seine Mutter für ihren scharfen Verstand.


	11. Willkommener Besucher

Ganz ganz großen Dank an Naneli und Lavendel! Es is so lieb, dass ihr regelmäßig reviewt! Also, weiter geht ;)

* * *

„Ich bin's!" „Was machst du denn so spät noch hier?" „Mach auf! Ich muss dringend mit dir reden!" „So spät?" „Ja, verdammt!" Er öffnete die Tür von seinem Balkon und bat das Mädchen herein. „Was ist denn los? Du musst ja wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn du mitten in der Nacht hier angerückt kommst!"

„Das bin ich! Trunks macht riesigen Ärger und auch Daddy mischt sich inzwischen mit ein! Ich weiß nicht, was los ist, aber im Augenblick läuft wirklich alles schief. Ich habe scheinbar gar nichts mehr unter Kontrolle! Das ist die reinste Katastrophe!" „Ist schon gut, beruhige dich erst mal! Er zähl mir in aller Ruhe, was passiert ist!"

„Trunks hat mich in die Enge getrieben und nieder gemacht. Dad kam dann herein und ich habe ihn angeschrieen. Das habe ich vorher noch nie gemacht! Ich verstehe das einfach nicht mehr! Ich habe mich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!"

„Hey Bra, ist schon gut." Sie begann wieder zu weinen und er nahm sie in die Arme. Sie schmiegte sich ganz sanft an ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Ach, Kakarott! Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr!"

Sie drückte sich ein wenig von ihm weg und sah ihn an. Sie wollte eigentlich etwas sagen, aber wie von selbst fanden ihre Lippen zueinander. Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich. Sie standen in der Mitte von Son Gokus Schlafzimmer, eng umschlungen, sich intensiv küssend und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Son Goku streichelte Bras Rücken und wanderten weiter abwärts. Seine Hände liebkosten ihren Hintern und mit einem schnellen Griff hob er sie hoch. Er trug sie in Richtung Bett, während sie breitbeinig auf ihm saß und ihn küsste.

Er setzte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett ab und sah sie an. Er wollte sich gerade zu ihr runterbeugen und sie weiterküssen, als ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. Sie wurden beobachtet. Sofort lies er von ihr ab.

„Was ist los? Stimmt was nicht?" „Bra, es tut mir Leid, aber es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst! Ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit." Bra sah ihn enttäuscht an. Sie fühlte sich verletzt und gekränkt. „Ich verstehe!"

Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen ging sie an ihm vorbei auf den Balkon und flog wieder nach Hause. So leer hatte sie sich noch nie gefühlt. Er, die Person, die sie am meisten liebte, wollte sie nicht, hatte sie weggeschickt.

Es tat ihm so Leid für Bra, denn er wollte sie genauso, aber wenn der Beobachter vielleicht noch mehr gesehen hätte, hätte das für beide böse enden können.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du der Kleinen so nahe stehst!" Eine raue Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und sah eine große Gestalt an. Er hatte jeden als Beobachter erwartet, aber nicht ihn. NICHT IHN!

0

„Warum nur? Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?" Unzählig viele Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Ihr Blick wurde unklar. Alles verschwamm um sie herum. Ihre Tränen nahmen ihr jede Sicht.

Sie hielt kurz an und wischt sich die Tränen weg. Nein, so leicht würde sie sich nicht kränken lassen. Sie war die Prinzessin der Sayajin und Kakarott hatte nicht das Recht, sie so zu verletzen. Sie empfand keinen Schmerz wegen jemandem wie ihm.

Nur ihr Stolz milderte den Schmerz etwas. Wenn immer sie verletzt wurde, siegte ihr Stolz wieder über ihren Schmerz. Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie von ihrem Vater und bisher hatte sie sich nie als sonderlich schlecht herausgestellt.

Bra saß in ihrem Zimmer und weinte lautlos. Ihre Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Sie liebte Kakarott und nur Kakarott. Selbst ihr Stolz war ihr jetzt vollkommen egal. Sie hatte die Knie angewinkelt. Der Stoff ihrer Hose war schon total nass, weil sie sich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Zum ersten Mal begriff sie, was wahre Liebe war und sie begriff auch, wie weh sie tun konnte.

Jemand klopfte. Bra registrierte es kaum. Die Musik in ihrem Zimmer war einfach zu laut gestellt. Eine dunkle Gestalt trat ein. Bra sah sie zwar, tat aber so, als hätte sie nichts gemerkt. „Bra, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Bra begann heftig zu schluchzen und ihr Kopf versank endgültig in ihren Knien. Die Person kam aufs Bett zu und setzte sich drauf. Er legte einen Arm um Bra und im Mondlicht schimmerten seine lila Haare. Sie warf sich sofort in seine Arme und schluchzte leicht. Trunks legte auch den zweiten Arm um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Kakarott,... er wollte... er wollte mich nicht!" Sie brachte mühsam diese Worte hervor. Trunks versuchte sie zu verstehen, was unter ihren Schluchzern sehr mühsam war. Trunks überlegte, wie er sie trösten könnte, aber ihm kamen einfach nicht die richtigen Ideen.

„Bra, hör mal! Ein Kerl, der jemanden wie dich nicht nimmt, der muss wirklich durchgeknallt sein! Du bist das schönste Mädchen, dass ich kenne und das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich dein Bruder bin!" Bra stieß sich leicht von ihm ab und sah ihn an.

„Meinst du das ernst?" Sie wischte sich schnell ein paar Tränen weg. „Ja, und wie!" In diesem Moment wisch jede Selbstbeherrschung von Trunks. Er hob ihr Kinn an und küsste sie. Bra war so überrascht, dass sie sich nicht wehrte und die Lippen öffnete.

Trunks nahm das als Einladung und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Nach mehreren Sekunden fing sich Bra endlich wieder. Sie stieß ihn von sich weg und sah ihn fragend an.

„Trunks, was soll das?" Er lächelte. „Du merkst aber auch gar nichts! Bra, ich habe schon immer mehr für dich empfunden, als ich es darf!" Bras Augen wurden mit einem Mal kalt. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst!"

Trunks sah sie vollkommen überrascht an. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.. Er hatte ihr seine Gefühle gezeigt und war enttäuscht worden. In ihm zerbrach etwas und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, erhob er sich.

„Noch was! Halt dich in Zukunft aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, besonders, was Kakarott betrifft!" Bras Stimme klang unglaublich kalt. Trunks verlies ohne ein Wort das Zimmer.

0

„Was machst du denn hier?" Son Goku konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wer vor ihm stand. Die große Gestalt stand mit verschränkten Armen da und musterte ihn genau. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal schauen, wie es dir nach dem Tod deiner Frau so geht, aber wie mir scheint, hast du dich ganz gut gefangen!"

„Das ähm,... Versteh das nicht falsch, Piccolo!" Son Goku winkte verlegen grinsend ab, aber aus seiner Miene erkannte man, dass es nicht bloß etwas einfaches war. „Na? Hast du dabei auch nur mal eine Sekunde an die Konsequenzen gedacht?"

„Ja, natürlich habe ich das!" „Was ist, wenn Vegeta das herausbekommt? Hast du eine Ahnung, was für Ärger das geben wird?" „Ja, ja, verdammt!"

Son Goku senkte den Kopf. „Son Goku, was wäre passiert, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre?" Er sah auf. Diese Frage war messerscharf. „Ich will ehrlich sein! Ich hätte mit ihr geschlafen!" Er sah ihn direkt an und erwartete, Verachtung in seinem Blick zu finden, aber diese blieb aus.

„Da bin ich in der Hölle und passe auf und was machst du in der Zwischenzeit? Du turtelst mit Vegetas kleinem Schatz!" Jetzt grinsten beide wieder. Vegeta machte sich immer so lächerlich, wenn er sich um sein kleines Töchterchen kümmerte.

„Los, lass uns ein wenig trainieren gehen!" Piccolo flog los und Son Goku kam der Aufforderung nach und flog direkt hinterher.

0

Schweigend kämpften sie gegeneinander und schienen fast gleichstark zu sein. Son Goku kämpfte als Super-Sayajin und der Schlagabtausch war gewaltig und erfolgte mit unglaublich hoher Geschwindigkeit.

„Lass uns aufhören! Es hat sowieso keinen Sinn! Ich komme einfach nicht gegen dich an!" Piccolo grinste Son Goku an. Dieser entspannte sich und verlies seine kampfbereite Pose. „Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du einfach so nachlässt!" „Um ehrlich zu sein, ich wöllte viel lieber mit dir über deine kleine Freundin reden!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu reden! Es darf nicht sein und es war gut, dass du genau zu dem Zeitpunkt gekommen bist!" „Die Kleine sieht das bestimmt etwas anders! Mal im Ernst! Du hättest nichts mit ihr angefangen, wenn sie dir nichts bedeuten würde!"

„Da läuft gar nichts! Ich trainiere sie nur und mehr nicht!" „Ach ja, und deswegen hättest du auch fast mir ihr geschlafen! Ich will die Wahrheit hören!" Son Goku setzte sich an den Rand einer Schlucht. Er lehnte sich langsam zurück und betrachtete die Sterne.

„Die Wahrheit! Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich mich in sie verliebt habe!" „Was ist mit Chichi? Ist sie so schnell vergessen?" „Nein, dass sicher nicht! Sie war zwar wirklich nervig und anstrengend, aber ich habe sie auf meine Art und Weise auch geliebt und ich trauere wirklich um sie!" „Verstehe!"

Piccolo setzte sich neben Son Goku. Er sah in das Tal vor ihnen. Er hatte die Erde mit ihren wundervollen Gerüchen vermisst, die sich Nachts über die Ebene legten und einem ein warmes Gefühl gaben.

„Was soll ich sagen, Bra ist ein wundervolles Wesen. Sie ist verständnisvoll und ich fand sie auch schon anziehend, als Chichi noch lebte! Das Schicksal hat schon komische Wege! Ich kehre extra wieder zurück um bei meiner Familie sein zu können und kurz darauf stirbt meine Frau!"

Son Goku seufzte. Er redete das erste Mal wirklich offen über seine Gefühle. Auf eine Art wusste er, dass Piccolo ihn verstand. Bevor er in den Himmel gegangen war, hatte er eine wundervolle Frau kennen gelernt. Sie war schwanger von ihm, als er starb.

Er hatte sein Kind nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Er würde so gerne wieder zu ihr gehen, aber er wollte sie nicht noch einmal verletzen, wenn er sie wieder verlassen musste. Sein Tod hatte sie schon genug Kraft gekostet!

„So was nennt man Schicksal! Son Goku, ich habe bestimmt nichts gegen die kleine Bra, aber was wird, wenn Vegeta das erfährt? Sie liebt ihn über alles und das weißt du! Sie wird es nicht überstehen, wenn Vegeta sie verachtet! Hast du auch mal eine Sekunde daran gedacht?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Das mit Bra ist sowieso verdammt verzwickt! Wer weiß, was daraus noch mal wird? Es kann auch sein, dass sich daraus sowieso nicht mehr entwickelt!" „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Son Goku! Stehe zu deinen Gefühlen, solange du dazu noch die Chance hast!"

Piccolo sah auch hoch zu den Sternen. „Vielleicht sollte ich das wirklich tun!" „Aber sprich erst alles mit Bra ab! Auch sie soll sich allen Konsequenzen bewusst sein!" „Hm!" Son Goku nickte leicht.

„Tut mir Leid, aber es ist mein erster freier Tag und ich will noch einen Blick auf SIE werfen! Ich habe sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Goku lächelte ihn an. „Geh nur, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du sie vermisst!" Piccolo erhob sich sofort und flog los, in Richtung des kleinen Hauses, was sie beide damals zusammen gebaut hatten.

* * *

Nicht vergessen zu reviewn! Freu mich über jede Meinung!


	12. Zweisam

A/N: Tschuldigung für die lange Wartezeit, jetzt gibts alle restlichen Kapitel! Danke für die vier Reviews und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch noch! ---------------- 

Noch die halbe Nacht verbrachte Goku an der Schlucht und sah die Sterne an. Er dachte über den Sinn seines Lebens nach, den Sinn seiner Rückkehr und über seine Gefühle zu Bra. Er kam aber trotzdem zu keinem Schluss und flog letztendlich unzufrieden und müde nach Hause.

0

Bra sah ans Fenster. Hatte sie sich das Klopfen nur eingebildet? Sie drehte sich wieder weg und machte weiter ihre Hefter für das kommende Schuljahr fertig. Es klopfte wieder. Das war offensichtlich doch keine Einbildung gewesen. Sie öffnete ihr Fenster und sah hinaus. Es war niemand zu sehen. Gerade wollte sie verwirrt das Fenster wieder schließen, als sie ein Zettel entdeckte.

Komm bitte heute Nachmittag zum Trainingsort! Wir müssen dringend reden! --------------------- 

Bra war mehr als nur verwirrt. Was wollte Kakarott? Hatte er sie nicht gestern schon genug verletzt? Wollte er noch den letzten Keim an Gefühlen in ihr vernichten? Sie beschloss, nicht zum Treffpunkt zu gehen. Sie hatte ohnehin noch ziemlich viel an Schulzeug zu machen.

0

Goku wartete den ganzen Nachmittag am Treffpunkt und musste dann enttäuscht feststellen, dass Bra nicht mehr kommen würde. Langsam flog er nach Hause und überlegte sich schon, was er als nächstes tun wollte.

0

„Los, nun komm endlich Bra! Wir müssen los!" Bulma sah ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr. Wie an jedem Schultag wartete sie darauf, dass sie Bra endlich in die Schule fahren konnte.

Ein Bus fuhr von der westlichen Hauptsstadt nicht auf diese Schule, die weit draußen auf dem Land lag und Vegeta nahm sich auch nur selten Zeit, um seine Tochter in die Schule zu fliegen. „Ich bin ja schon da!"

Bra warf noch schnell ihre Tasche über die Schultern und rannte raus in den Garten. Wenn ihre Eltern wüssten, dass sie fliegen kann, dann hätte sie ihre Ruhe und müsste nicht ständig mit ihnen fahren.

Sie stieg schnell in das Auto und setzte sich neben Bulma, die auch sofort Gas gab. Bulma war eben eine typische Raserin. Schweigend fuhren sie einen Großteil der Strecke. Niemand wusste, über was sie reden wollten.

Bulma wünschte sich, Bra würde ihr endlich offen sagen, was nun mit Son Goku lief. Sie wollte eigentlich nicht auf das Thema kommen, aber direkt wie sie war, sprach sie das Thema am Ende doch an.

„Bra, du kannst doch fliegen, also muss ich dich heute Nachmittag doch nicht abholen! Kannst du nicht alleine nach Hause kommen?" Bra sah sie geschockt an. Bulma sah ihr direkt in die Augen, aber keine Spur von Verachtung, die Bra erwartet hatte, war zu finden, sondern lediglich Enttäuschung. „Trunks hat es dir gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, hat er!" „Hat er auch erzählt, dass er mich geküsst hat und gesagt hat, dass er mich liebt? Nicht ich bin diejenige, die gegen alle Regeln verstößt!" Bulma war jetzt diejenige, die geschockt war. Sie sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie wollte mit Bra über Goku reden und mit Trunks würde sie sich später befassen.

„Na ja, darüber reden wir später! Was läuft da mit Goku?" „Ma, können wir das Thema nicht lassen?" „Nein, können wir nicht, Spatz!" Bra seufzte leicht auf. „Mum, ich liebe ihn!" Mit einem Mal machte Bulma eine Vollbremsung. Ihre Stimme war leise, für Bras Geschmack etwas zu leise.

„Er hat gerade seine Frau verloren, ist obendrein über zwanzig Jahre älter als du und dein Vater bringt dich um, wenn das rauskommt!" Bra schwieg. So drastig hatte sie sich die Geschichte nie vorgestellt. „Was sagst du persönlich dazu, Mum?"

„Das gefällt mir nicht! Bra, ich finde, er wäre der ideale Mann für dich! Und er erfüllt alle Erwartungen, die dein Vater vorgeschrieben hat! Aber denk mal an den Ärger, den es dadurch geben wird!" Bra senkte den Kopf. Bulma fuhr wieder weiter.

„Was sagt Goku denn dazu?" „Er wollte mich nicht!" Bras Stimme war so leise, das man sie kaum verstehen konnte. Wieder brach dieses Schweigen aus. Aber Bulma fühlte sich wesentlich wohler, weil sie endlich wusste, was Bra beschäftigte.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an der Schule an. Bra stieg aus und wollte gerade gehen, als Bulma sie noch einmal rief. „Wenn du reden willst, dann sag Bescheid, ok?" „Ja, Mum!" Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und machte sich seelig auf ihre Mitschüler gefasst. Ihr ging es sowieso schon dreckig, ohne, dass ihre Mitschüler noch dazu beitrugen.

0

„Hallo Bra!" Bra sah auf. Marron setzte sich direkt vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Hallo Marron!" Bra ignorierte sie und aß weiter ihr Frühstück. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich Marrons Geschichten anzuhören.

„Ich muss dir was erzählen! Ich bin so glücklich Bra! Ich bin mit Goten zusammen!" Bra hatte Mühe, nicht wieder ihr Essen auszuspucken. Sie kämpfte gegen einen Würgreiz. Marron war es nicht mal zuwider, Gotens Nutte zu spielen.

Bra setzte mit aller Mühe ein freundliches Lächeln auf. „Das ist ja großartig! Das freut mich so für dich!" Marron umarmte Bra. „Ich muss weiter! Ich habe noch viel zu erledigen!"

Marron stand auf und mit riesigen Ausschwenken von ihrem Hintern verlies sie das Zimmer.

Bra fragte sich wie immer, was Marron auf dieser Schule suchte, ihre Noten zählten zu den Schlechtesten überhaupt. Verachtung mischte sich in ihren Blick. Sie wunderte sich, warum Marron sich überhaupt mit ihr abgab, sonst ignorierte sie ihre „Freundin" doch auch so gut sie konnte.

Wenn sie nicht noch ein paar Cyborg Implantate hätte, würde sie zu den dümmsten Wesen überhaupt zählen. Bra unterdrückte ihre Verachtung und versuchte sich wieder auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.

0

Bra war bedrückt. Sie hasste Marron innerlich. Sie lief durch das kleine Dorf, in dem ihre Schule stand und achtete nicht weiter auf ihren Weg. Mit einem Mal wurde sie von hinten gepackt und hochgehoben. „Was...?" „Wenn du nicht zu mir kommst, dann muss ich eben zu dir kommen!"

Sie lag in den Armen eines muskulösen Mannes. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und sah in die liebevollen Augen von Son Goku. „Wir müssen reden!" Dann hob er ab und beide flogen auf den Horizont zu.

0

Goku hatte sich ein schönes Plätzchen mitten in der Karibik ausgesucht, um mit ihr zu reden. Er wollte gänzlich ungestört sein und sie einmal nur für sich haben. Bra lag in seinen Armen und lies die Strecke einfach auf sich zukommen. Sie genoss die Sonne und seine Nähe und lag einfach entspannt da.

Goku flog über das blaue Meer und näherte sich einer Inselgruppe. Langsam flog er tiefer und setzte schließlich auf dem Boden auf. Bra sah auf. Er war mitten in einem Palmenwald gelandet. Ein kleiner Bach mit strahlend weißen Strand floss hindurch und verlieh der Umgebung einen exotischen Flair.

Bra atmete die duftende Luft der Palmen ein. Sie liebte alles Exotische und fuhr gerne in warme Länder in den Urlaub. Bloß ihr Vater war nie für Urlaub zu begeistern, also fiel das leider meistens flach.

Goku lies Bra runter. Sie ging auf den kleinen Bach zu und kniete nieder. Das Wasser war wunderschön warm und wenn sie Badesachen mit hätte, würde sie sofort hereinspringen.

Ein Räuspern von Son Goku holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah ihn mit ihren strahlenden blauen Augen glücklich an.

Seine schimmernden schwarzen Augen erwiderten ihren Blick genauso intensiv. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Bra, ich muss wirklich mit dir reden!" Sie sah ihn wieder an, diesmal fragend. „Wegen der einen Nacht..." „OH!"

Bra drehte ihren Kopf weg. Sie rechnete damit, dass er sie jetzt bittet, es zu vergessen und nie ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu verlieren. „Ich wollte nicht aufhören!" Bra sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet und er offenbarte ihr das. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Du hast nicht nach Auren gespürt, nicht wahr? Wir wurden beobachtet!" Bra sah ihn noch überraschter an. So war das also. Er wollte sie gar nicht abweisen. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Wenn es dein Vater gewesen wäre, wollte ich dir den Ärger ersparen!" Bra lächelte wieder ein wenig. Insgeheim war sie so unheimlich glücklich, dass sie hätte Freudensprünge machen können. Es war ein Missverständnis, nicht mehr.

Goku kam auf sie zu und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Sein Zeigefinger fuhr unter ihr Kinn und er hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Bra sah zu ihm auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Bra, du hast das bestimmt missverstanden!"

Sie nickte stumm. Ihr Herz klopfte und sie dachte, selbst er könnte es jetzt hören. Ihr wurde fast schwindelig, so sehr fing ihr Magen an zu kribbeln. Goku lächelte „Ich liebe dich Bra Briefs!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und senkte leicht seinen Kopf. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast.

Bra hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie umarmte ihn und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Beide versanken in einem langen Kuss und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Bra löste sich wieder von ihm und sah ihn neckisch an.

„Lust auf eine Runde baden?" Schon rannte sie los und sprang mit einem Satz in das Wasser. Goku kam ihr hinterher und sprang vor ihr hinein. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Er zog sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie wieder. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und zog ihm rasch das T-Shirt aus.

0

„Was Kakarott jetzt wohl macht? Ich hätte Lust, mal wieder mit ihm zu kämpfen!" Vegeta suchte die Aura von Son Goku. Er fand sie auch. „Gut, dass müsste auch ein guter Trainingsplatz sein!" Blind für die Umgebung hob er ab und flog in Richtung Son Gokus Aura.

0

Bra presste sich an ihn und ihre Hände erforschten seinen Oberkörper. Sie hatte noch niemals so viele Muskeln gesehen, oder gespürt. Ihr Vater war ein Zwerg gegen ihn, was seinen Körper betraf. Bra grinste kaum merklich.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und all ihre Gefühle kamen dabei zum Ausdruck.

Son Gokus Hände wanderten ihren Rücken entlang bis zum Saum ihres Tops. Er zog es ihr vorsichtig aus und warf es achtlos ins Wasser. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander. Sie küssten sich weiter. Jeder wollte den Anderen so nah wie möglich spüren.

In Bras Magen kribbelte es unglaublich. So etwas hatte sie noch nicht erlebt. Sie liebte Goku mehr als alles andere, das war ihr jetzt klar. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie ihn aufgeben. Selbst ihr Vater würde daran nichts mehr ändern können. Sie küssten sich weiter und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Das war ein Moment für die Ewigkeit.


	13. Konsequenzen

Vegeta flog über die kleine Insel. Er war überrascht, dass er eine weibliche Aura bei ihm spürte. Goku hatte sich also über seine nervige Frau hinweggetröstet. Er grinste fies und ging ein Stück tiefer. Er hatte nicht vor, den beiden ihre Ruhe zu lassen.

Unbemerkt flog er immer tiefer und versteckte sich hinter einem Baum. Er wollte die Beiden zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auseinander jagen! So schnell bekam er nicht wieder die Gelegenheit, Son Goku bloß zu stellen. Er sah sich das turtelnde Paar an und überlegte, wie er den Beiden richtig den Spaß verderben konnte.

Er bemerkte, dass die Frau Ähnlichkeit mit Bulma hatte. Wenigstens hatte Kakarott diesmal Geschmack bewiesen.

Die Beiden lösten sich voneinander und warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu. Vegeta sah genauer hin. Er überlegte, ob er das Mädchen nicht irgendwoher kannte. Er flog näher durch ein paar Palmen hindurch und betrachtete jetzt Kakarotts Begleiterin genau.

Vegeta blieb die Luft weg. Ohne das er es wollte, powerte sich seine Energie hoch. Das konnte er nicht glauben! Kakarotts Begleiterin war niemand geringerer als seine eigene TOCHTER!!!!!!!!!

Durch die ungewohnte Energie aufgeschreckt sahen Bra und Goku zu den Palmen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sahen aus, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen.

Bra sah ihn mit großen und überraschten Augen an. Sie begriff überhaupt nicht was los war. Es ging einfach alles viel zu schnell. „Du mieser Wurm! Nimm sofort deine dreckigen Pfoten von meiner Tochter!"

Son Goku stand genauso geschockt wie Bra da. Niemand hätte mit Vegeta gerechnet. Er war fast nicht mehr fähig, sich zu rühren. „Hast du mich nicht verstanden, du unterklasse Wurm? NIMM DIE PFOTEN VON MEINER TOCHTER!!!!!!"

Sofort löste sich Bra von ihm und trat ein paar Schritte vor. „Daddy, bitte, hör mir zu..." „Halts Maul Weib! Ich will keinen Ton von dir hören, du elende Göre!"

Es verletzte Bra, dass ihr Vater so mit ihr redete. Sie startete noch einen Versuch, in der Hoffnung ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen. „Daddy, ich..."

Vegeta formte Energiebälle in seinen Händen. Bra schaute ihn entsetzt an. Hatte er vergessen, dass sie SEINE Tochter war? Son Goku riss sich endlich aus seiner Starre und trat schützend vor Bra! „Vegeta, hör bitte auf! Lass Bra da raus! Sie ist deine Tochter!"

Vegeta lachte verächtlich und flog tiefer und landete. Die Energiekugeln verschwanden wieder. Er ging auf die Beiden zu und schließlich Richtung Bra.

Auf Son Gokus Höhe blieb er stehen. „Wir beide, sind noch nicht fertig miteinander Kakarott! Du wirst es noch bereuen, ihr zu Nahe gekommen zu sein!" „Dad, es..." „Sei endlich still!"

Er warf ihr drohende Blicke zu und sie verstummte. Schließlich schritt er endlich weiter. Son Goku starrte geradeaus. Das war es, was er verhindern wollte. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Vegeta seine Tochter mitnahm und sie damit quälte.

Vegeta packte Bra auch sofort an den Hüften, zog sie gewaltvoll an sich. Bra biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht schreien. Sie wusste auch, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, wenn Son Goku sich einschalten würde. Sie seufzte leise.

Vegeta hob ab, mit ihr fest an sich gedrückt. Seine Tochter würde ihn nie wieder sehen, da war er sich sicher. Er würde es auf jeden Fall verhindern. Als Bra und Vegeta außer Sicht waren, sank Son Goku nieder. Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, dieser Augenblick hätte nie statt gefunden. Er war sich sicher, dass er seine Bra jetzt nie wieder sehen würde.

0

Niedergeschlagen flog er in Richtung seines Hauses. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst. Er war daran Schuld, dass Bra jetzt Ärger bekommen würde. Er hatte das zu verantworten und er würde lieber an ihrer Stelle den Ärger bekommen.

Er flog wie immer durch seine offene Balkontür direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte noch nie einen anderen Weg benutzt. Noch immer deprimiert sank er genau auf seinem Bett nieder und starrte an die Decke.

Er überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Irgendwie musste Bra doch zu helfen sein. „Dad, bist du das?" Goten kam in das Zimmer gestürzt. „Wo warst du den ganzen Vormittag?" „Nicht da!"

Goku starrte weiter zur Decke und er ignorierte Goten weiter. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust, mit ihm zu diskutieren. „Dad, was ist denn los?" Er setzte sich auf Gokus Bett und sah ihn fragend an. Eigentlich wollte Goku ihn anschreien und hinausschicken, aber irgendwie hatte er doch das Bedürfnis, mir ihm zu reden.

„Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, aber ich und Bra..." Goten riss die Augen auf. Er überlegte, ob sein Vater ihn verarschen wollte. „Bitte was, ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden!" „Ich bin mit Bra zusammen!"

„Dad, Bra ist 20 Jahre jünger als du! Das geht doch nicht!" Goku grinste. Es war belustigend, seinen Sohn so aus der Fassung zu sehen. „Was grinst du da?" „Nichts!" Er erhob sich und legte Goten die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist jetzt sowieso vorbei!"

„Wieso denn das?" „Vegeta!!!!!" Goten brauchte nicht weiter nachzuhacken. Es war klar, dass Vegeta die Beiden erwischt haben musste. Er wöllte jetzt um nichts in der Welt mit Bra tauschen.

0

Goten verlies das Zimmer. Eigentlich war er furchtbar wütend, dass sein Vater etwas mit dem Mädchen hatte, dass er nie bekommen hatte. Aber sein Vater litt in letzter Zeit schon viel zu oft. Er wollte sich erst mal abreagieren gehen. Ihm kam auch schon die passende Idee. TRUNKS!

0

Während des ganzen Fluges sprachen sie kein Wort. Bra versuchte die ganze Zeit den festen Griff ihres Vaters zu ignorieren. Sie war froh, als endlich die westliche Hauptstadt in Sicht kam.

Vegeta landete auf dem CC Grundstück. Er lies Bras Hüften los, packte sie jedoch sofort wieder am Handgelenk und schleifte sie hinter sich her. „Dad, du tust mir weh! Lass mich los!" Vegeta hörte nicht auf sie. Ihm war es egal, ob es ihr weh tat. Seine eigene Tochter hatte ihn unheimlich enttäuscht.

Er zerrte weiter an ihrem Handgelenk, bis in das Wohnzimmer. Er schmiss sie regelrecht in den Sessel. Bra machte keine Anstalten wieder aufzustehen. Völlig perplex sah sie ihren Vater an.

Dieser warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verlies dann das Wohnzimmer. Bra versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie fürchtete ihren Vater und dieses unwohle Gefühl der Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen, aber sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Ihr Vater sollte nicht erkennen, was in ihr vorging.

„Weib, komm mit!" Er trat hinter Bulma und riss sie grob aus ihrem Stuhl. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was Sache war. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie sich endlich wieder gefasst. „Vegeta was soll das?" „Wir müssen was bereden! Mit DEINER Tochter."

Bulma sah ihn geschockt an. Er wusste es, er wusste Bescheid. Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er ihren Blick deuten sollte, ignorierte ihn dann aber. Er ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer und Bulma folgte ihm zögernd. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Diskussion über Bra jetzt schon statt fand. Bulma versteckte ihr Entsetzen wieder und hoffte inständig, dass nicht auch die Sache mit Trunks noch rauskommen würde. Dann gäbe es Tode.

0

„Hey Bra, was machst du denn hier alleine im Wohnzimmer?" Trunks war über die Schwelle getreten und sah seine Schwester fragend an. Sie setzte an, ihm zu antworten, aber ihr Mund klappte sofort wieder zu.

Trunks wurde grob ins Wohnzimmer geschupst. Er brauchte auch gar nicht fragen, wer es war, man konnte sich eindeutig denken, dass Vegeta dahinter steckte. „Was soll das, Vater?"

Hinter Vegeta trat auch schon Bulma in das Zimmer und sah ihn mitfühlend an. „Da wären wir ja alle beisammen! Hinsetzen!"

Niemand wiedersprach. Sofort nahmen Bulma und Trunks Platz, gespannt, was jetzt passieren würde. „Wusste von euch irgendjemand, was hier Sache war?" Er sah Bulma und Trunks herablassend an und beide hielten unmerklich den Atem an.

Bulmas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, wäre das ihr Todesurteil. In diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sie nie erfahren hätte, was zwischen Bra und Goku lief. Aber das war zu spät. Sie wusste es nun mal und jetzt musste sie möglichst unauffällig lügen.

„Nein, was denn?" Sie sah Vegeta fragend und so unschuldig wie möglich an. Trunks stimmte in ihren Blick ein. Auch er hatte kapiert, dass es hier um Leben und Tod ging. „Ihr wisst es also wirklich nicht?"

Vegeta sah beide misstrauisch an und sie schüttelten langsam und bedacht den Kopf. „Gut, dann sage ich es euch! Bra hat was mit Goku!"

Trunks blickte Vegeta gespielt ungläubig an. Es durfte ihm kein Fehler passieren. Bulma tat es ihm gleich und ein „Das glaube ich einfach nicht" kam über ihre Lippen. Bra verfolgte diese Szene leise. Wut stieg in ihr hoch. Die Beiden wollten ihre eigene Haut retten, aber damit kamen sie nicht durch, dass schwor sie!!!!!

„Daddy?" „Bra, halts Maul!" Bras Wut stieg an, aber sie hielt sich vorerst noch zurück. So schnell würde sie nicht ausrasten, da war sie sich sicher. Noch immer sahen Bulma und Trunks Vegeta total unschuldig an. Sie hofften es würde nicht auffallen.

„Seit wann denn das?" Bulma sah Bra geschockt an. Sie war wirklich eine gute Schauspielerin. Auch Trunks schien fassungslos zu sein. Bras Gesicht bekam einen Hauch von Röte. Ganz leise fing sie an zu sprechen.

Doch jeder hörte ihr sofort zu. „Hört doch endlich auf zu lügen! Ihr wusstet es Beide und Daddy, ich glaube, Trunks hat dir auch noch etwas über sein Liebesleben zu erzählen!"

Bra sah ihren Bruder gespielt erwartungsvoll an und ihre Augen funkelten vernichtend. Trunks Knie wurden weich und er war im ersten Moment nicht fähig, zu sprechen. Hätte er sich bloß nicht versucht rauszureden, wäre er vielleicht noch mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen.

Auch Vegetas Blick fiel auf Trunks. Er wollte vorerst ignorieren, dass alle außer ihm Bescheid gewusst hatten, aber überhört hatte er es bestimmt nicht. „Trunks, was meint sie?!" Trunks sah seinen Vater an. Er war in einer Zwickmühle, aber es war besser, wenn er es ihm persönlich sagen würde.

„Vater, ich habe mich in Bra verliebt!" Schon begann seine Nase zu bluten. Vegeta hatte sofort zugehauen und mit Kraft bestimmt nicht gespart. Er schlug weiter auf Trunks ein, der alles ohne sich zu wehren ertrug.

„Verdammt Vegeta, hör sofort auf!" Bulma war dazwischen getreten und auch Bra hielt ihren Vater zurück. „Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so wütend bist!" Bulma gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und wütend schob sie Vegeta aus dem Zimmer. Genau deswegen hätte er es nie erfahren dürfen.

0

Bulma war immer noch wütend, als sie ihren Sohn vorsichtig untersuchte. Sie hatte danke Vegeta ein paar medizinische Erfahrungen gesammelt. Sie seufzte leise und erleichtert auf. „Schatz, du hast dir nichts gebrochen! Du hast noch mal Glück gehabt! Aber dein Vater bekommt jetzt was zu hören!"

Wutendbrand verlies sie das Wohnzimmer und wo auch immer Vegeta sich versteckte, sie würde ihn finden. Bra blieb inzwischen noch bei Trunks und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Nase ab und rieb sie ein.

„Trunks es tut mir so Leid! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hätte das nie sagen dürfen!" Trunks zog sie schnell zu sich auf dem Schoß und drückte sie fest an sich. „Du kannst nichts dafür! Er war wütend und auch du warst verständlicherweise wütend! Wir haben dich ganz schön hängen lassen, dass ist mir inzwischen klar! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht mehr böse!"

Schuldbewusst sah er sie an und Bra staunte mal wieder über seinen lieben Charakter. Man merkte, dass er bei seiner Mutter aufgewachsen war. Sie fühlte sich immer schäbig, wenn er mit ihr auf diese Weise sprach.

Sie war mit ihrem Vater aufgewachsen und schon von klein an wurde sie unendlich verwöhnt und sie wusste schon immer, wie sie Vegeta am besten manipulieren konnte. Er hätte immer alles für sein Töchterchen getan und sie wusste, dass er sie über alles liebte. Das hatte ihren Charakter von Anfang an getrübt.

Leichte Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie kämpfte mit sich selbst. Instinktiv dachte sie daran, dass Goku ohne sie sowieso glücklicher war. Sie liebte ihn über alles, aber sie wusste nicht, ob es jemals gut gegangen wäre.

0

„Vegeta, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!" Bulma war in Vegetas Zimmer gestürmt. Er saß auf dem Fensterrahmen und blickte in den Himmel. Er sah nicht mal auf, als Bulma eintrat. „Ich rede mit dir!"

Bulma trat näher an den Rahmen und sah ihren Mann an. Kleine Tränen kullerten auch über seine Wangen. Ohne ihren Blick zu erwidern, begann er zu reden. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht! Meine Tochter liebt meinen Erzfeind! Wieso?!" „Du bist der egoistischste Typ, den ich kenne."

Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme lies selbst ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er sah sie überrascht an. „Du schlägst auf deinen eigenen Sohn ein und alles was dich interessiert, ist, dass deine Tochter dein Ego verletzt hat! Tu mir einen Gefallen! Verlasse bis Morgen Früh das Haus! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!"

Mit glitzernden Augen verlies sie das Zimmer. Sie wollte nicht, dass Vegeta bemerkte, wie schwer ihr der Entschluss fiel. Sie liebte ihn über alles, aber es konnte nicht gehen. Es war besser, wenn sie ihn für eine Weile nicht sehen würde. Vegeta blickte Bulma geschockt nach. Er war zu weit gegangen, aber das bemerkte er zu spät.


	14. Trennungen und Einigungen

Niedergeschlagen sank Bulma vor Vegetas Tür zusammen. Sie zog die Beine fest an ihren Körper. Das war die wohl schwerste Entscheidung in ihrem Leben gewesen, und Bulma war sich nicht mal annähernd sicher, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte, aber in dem Zustand war Vegeta eine Gefahr für sie alle.

Leise Tränen liefen heiß über ihre Wangen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade getan hatte, aber es war passiert. Mühsam stand sie auf. Sie wusste, dass Vegeta sie spüren konnte und sie wollte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen.

0

Die Tür klingelte. Bra stand auf und lief schnell hin. Goten lehnte gemütlich da draußen und sah sie an. „Ah Bra, na mal nicht mit meinem Dad am Turteln?"

Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schritt an ihr vorbei. Er ignorierte, dass er sie dabei unsanft berührte. „Trunks, du hast mir doch nicht etwa was verheimlicht?!" Er sprach die Ironie in seiner Stimme so deutlich aus, dass niemand sie überhören konnte.

Trunks drehte sich um und noch immer war seine Nase dick angeschwollen.

„Was...?" „Dad hat aus Wut auf ihn eingeschlagen!" Bra ging an Goten vorbei und behandelte weiter Trunks Nase. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht wirklich gebrochen war.

„Daran bist du doch bestimmt Schuld, Bra! Wegen dir war dein Vater so wütend!" Er warf Bra weiter vernichtende Blicke zu.

„Halt dich da raus Goten! Geh lieber wieder zu deiner Nutte, da hast du was zu tun!" „Das reicht mir, Süße!" Er trat hinter sie, zog sie unsanft hoch und schleuderte sie in die Ecke. Dann ging er zu Trunks und sah ihn sich genau an.

„Was soll das? Sie konnte nichts dafür! Und wie sie schon sagte! Misch dich nicht ein!!!!! Verschwinde, Goten!" Goten machte große Augen. Trunks hatte immer alles akzeptiert, was Goten getan hatte, doch jetzt schien das vorbei zu sein. „Wenn sie nichts dafür kann, wer dann??"

„Ich selber, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, aber du als mein bester Freund, solltest mich ja eigentlich kennen und nicht grundlos meine Schwester angreifen!" Trunks stand auf und schob Goten aus der CC heraus. Bevor Goten etwas erwidern konnte, schlug Trunks ihm die Tür direkt vor der Nase zu.

0

„Trunks, es tut mir Leid! Es war wirklich meine Schuld und ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen mit deinem besten Freund streitest!" Trunks sah auf. „Ist schon gut!"

Sie standen immer noch im Foyer, als Vegeta die Treppe herunter kam. Trunks warf ihm einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, und obwohl Vegeta so tat, als ob es ihm vollkommen kalt lässt, krampfte sich in ihm alles zusammen. Er hatte mit nur einem einzigen Schlag seine Familie verloren. Sein Sohn hasste ihn, seine Frau hatte ihn rausgeworfen und seine Tochter, tja, sie hatte was mit seinem Erzfeind.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Bra verlies er das Haus. Er trug nichts weiter bei sich, als sein Kampfanzug, etwas zu Essen und eine Kette mit dem königliches Wappen von Vegeta-sei.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und hob ab, ohne zu wissen, wohin er eigentlich gehen sollte.

0

„Wo... wo will er hin?" Bra sah ihrem Vater irritiert nach. „Er verschwindet!" Bulma trat zu ihren beiden Kindern ins Foyer und sah die Beiden an. „Wieso?" „Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe!"

Bra sah auf den Boden. Was sie denken und fühlen sollte, war ihr nicht klar, aber sie spürte, dass es im Augenblick das Beste war, für alle beteiligten. Trunks versuchte zu grinsen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Das hat er gar nicht anders verdient!" Trunks machte kehrt und marschierte auf direktem Weg in den Keller, wo der GR inzwischen leer stand. Er hatte viel zu lange nicht mehr trainiert.

0

Goku öffnete verschlafen die Tür. „Dad, unternimm was! Vegeta zerstört die ganze Umgebung!" Gohan stand vor der Tür und auch er sah noch recht verschlafen aus. „Er macht scheinbar einen Feldzug um die ganze Welt!"

0

Goku zog sich seinen Kampfanzug an. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er der Falsche war, um Vegeta wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber wen kümmerte das? Blitzschnell teleportierte er sich zu Vegeta.

„Ah Kakarott, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich kommen würdest!" Hasserfüllt sammelte er zwei Energiesalven in seiner Hand. „Vegeta bitte, ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden!"

„Reden? Mein Leben lang habe ich meine Zeit verschwendet um mit Unterklasse Leuten wie dir zu reden! Wir haben noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen! Du hast meine Tochter angefasst!"

Bevor Goku wusste, wie ihm geschah schossen auch schon die beiden Kugeln auf ihn zu Er wisch gekonnt aus. Ihm stand nicht wirklich nach Kampf, denn wenn er Vegeta etwas antun würde, das würde Bra bestimmt nicht gerade glücklich machen. „Falls du Rücksicht auf meine Familie nehmen willst, dann kann ich dich beruhigen! Bulma hat mich rausgeschmissen, denen ist es also egal!"

„Vegeta, bitte, beruhige dich und hör zu!" „Nein!" Vegeta kam auf Goku zugeschossen und versuchte auf ihn einzuschlagen. Goku wisch jedes Mal gekonnt aus. „Du bist zu wütend, um einen normalen Kampf zu führen!" „Bin ich nicht!"

Wieder sausten seine Fäuste in Richtung Son Goku. Ihm reichte es langsam. Wenn er nicht anders zur Vernunft kommen wollte, war es seine eigene Schuld! Goku benutzte seine Fäuste und traf Vegeta hart in seinen Bauch.

Schwer atmend sammelte Vegeta all seine Energie und verwandelte sich in einen Super-Sayajin 2.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, an unseren letzten Kampf? Ich habe bis heute darauf gewartet, dass du endlich deine ganze Kraft gegen mich einsetzt! Worauf wartest du, du Feigling? Hast du etwa schon Schiss bekommen?" Son Goku powerte sich ebenfalls hoch und griff sofort an.

Sie kämpften eine Ewigkeit und es schien wirklich ausgeglichen zu sein. Immer wieder traf einer den Anderen schwer, doch es kam zu keiner endgültigen Entscheidung. Vegeta keuchte schon schwer und hatte schon jetzt Probleme noch alle Energie zunutzen.

„Kakarott, mir reichts! Zeig endlich, was du wirklich drauf hast!" Son Goku grinste und im nächsten Moment traf er den ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Vegeta mitten in den Magen und auf den Nacken. Kraftlos brach er zusammen. Goku kniete sich neben ihn. „Tut mir Leid, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt." Vorsichtig hob er ihn hoch und flog von den ziemlich wüsten Ort weg.

0

„Wo bin ich?" Vegeta versuchte sich aufzurichten, brach aber gleich wieder zusammen. „In der Hütte, in der ich aufgewachsen bin! Du bist doch jetzt obdachlos, also habe ich mir gedacht, du könntest eventuell ein Heim brauchen!"

Son Goku blickte auf Vegeta herab und Überheblichkeit blitzte in seinen Augen. Er reichte ihm eine magische Bohne und trat dann ein Stück weg. „Lass es dir eine Lehre sein, Vegeta! Vielleicht hast du hier ja Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, was du eigentlich willst, und was dir wichtig ist! Es wäre Bulma und deinen Kindern sicher eine große Hilfe! Denk in Zukunft nach, was du tust!" Goku verlies das Haus und flog direkt zu sich nach Hause.

0

Das erste Mal, seit er in seinem Haus lebte, kam er wirklich durch die Vordertür. Er trat in das Badezimmer und zog sich das Oberteil seines Anzuges aus. Mit einem Mal spürte er eine Aura im Wohnzimmer. Er ging sofort hin um nachzusehen, wer ihn besuchte.

„Hallo Kakarott!" „Bra..." „Wie geht es ihm? Wo ist er?" „Falls du Vegeta meinst, er ist ok und ist im Augenblick in meiner alten Hütte. Der ist schnell wieder auf den Beinen." Er lächelte kühl. Bra blickte verlegen in der Gegend herum und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Bist du deswegen hier?" Bra biss die Zähne zusammen. Natürlich war sie nicht nur deswegen hier. „Hör zu, ich wollte eigentlich mit dir reden, wegen..." „...wegen dem, was passiert ist? Ich würde verstehen, wenn du nicht willst, ich meine, du hast deswegen deinen Vater „verloren"!"

„Nein, nicht deswegen! Und ich, na ja..." Sie wusste nicht richtig, was sie sagen sollte und lief leicht rot an. Goku grinste schadenfroh. Es kam viel zu selten vor, dass Bra mal nicht weiter wusste. Dazu war sie eine viel zu gefestigte Persönlichkeit. Sie stand auf und kam auf ihm zu. Ihre Finger fuhren leicht über seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich will dich, Kakarott!" Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Er zog sie sanft an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver. Son Goku zog sie fest in seine Arme und hielt sie sanft an sich gedrückt. Jeder seiner Atemzüge drang direkt unter ihre Haut. In ihrem Magen kribbelte es angenehm.

Son Goku löste sich einen Moment von ihr und sah in ihre blauen Augen. „Es ist schön, dich jetzt endlich für mich alleine zu haben!" Bra lächelte ihn sanft an. „Küss mich, Kakarott!" Sofort beugte er sich wieder zu ihr hinunter und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals und presste sich noch fester an ihn.

Er hob sie hoch und sie küssten sich noch immer leidenschaftlich. Mit einer schnellen Geste drückte er ihren leichten Körper fest an seinen. Er hob vom Boden ab und flog federleicht in sein Schlafzimmer.

Bra schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper. Sie fühlte jede Faser seines muskulösen Körpers. Er fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Sein Geruch drang ihr in die Nase. Ein Hauch von Blut war darunter. Doch es schreckte sie nicht ab, im Gegenteil!

Es schien irgendetwas in ihr zu wecken. Eine ungekannte Leidenschaft machte sich in ihr breit. Sie konnte sich nicht gegen ihre Ursprünge wehren, sie war und blieb eine Sayajin.

Son Goku warf sie auf sein Bett und sah auf sie hinunter. Auch in seinen Augen flackerte diese Wildheit. Es schien, als hätten beide etwas gefunden, was sie so lange gesucht hatten.

Bra nahm Gokus Hand und zog ihn zu sich hinunter aufs Bett und setzte sich schnell auf seinen Schoß. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper.

Er streichelte ihren Rücken und erwiderte ihre Küsse genauso heftig. Seine Hände fuhren langsam an den Ansatz ihres T-Shirts und er riss es blitzschnell entzwei. Ohne sich weiter um irgendetwas zu kümmern wanderten seine Hände über ihre warme Haut. Er streichelte jede Stelle ausgiebig.

Ganz sanft begann er mit seiner Zunge über ihren Hals zu fahren. Sie legte ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite um ihn besser spüren zu können. Sie wollte seine Zunge spüren, wollte nur noch ihn spüren.

„Hör bitte nicht auf!" Er lächelte sie kurz an und saugte dann weiter an ihrem Hals. Bra hatte Mühe sich zu beherrschen. Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Alles drehte sich um sie herum.

Goku schien ihre Gefühle zu spüren. Irgendwie schienen sie verbunden zu sein. Er massierte sanft ihre Brüste und riss ihren BH auseinander. Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und genoss weiter jede seiner Berührungen. Er machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie war kaum mehr fähig, richtig zu denken.

Goku drehte sich herum und sah Bra an. Sie lag jetzt direkt unter ihm. Er senkte sich leicht auf sie und bedeckte ihren Körper mit sanften Küssen. Quälend langsam ging er immer tiefer und kam auf ihrem Busen kurz zur Ruhe. Er saugte vorsichtig an den festen Brustwarzen und spürte dabei genau, wie Bra scharf die Luft einzog. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Bauch und gingen weiter nach unten. Er öffnete schnell ihre Hose und zog sie ihr aus.

Bra lächelte Goku an. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn lange. Ihre Hände fuhren über seinen Oberkörper. Sie berührte jede Ebene und wanderte tiefer. Schnell öffnete sie das Band seines Anzuges und zog ihm die Hose aus.

Wieder senkten sich ihre Lippen aufeinander und Goku legte Bra wieder sanft auf das Bett. Er riss ihr den Tanga weg und auch seine Boxershorts wurden achtlos zerrissen.

Sie sahen sich für einen Augenblick an und sie fühlten beide diese unglaubliche Wärme die sie einander gaben. Mit einem letzten Blick in ihre Augen vergewisserte er sich, dass sie bereit war.

Er senkte sich auf sie herab und mit der selben Bewegung drang er in sie ein. Sie stöhnte leise auf. Jeder noch so kleine Widerstand in ihr löste sich endgültig auf und sie spürte jede Faser von ihm noch genauer als zuvor. Ganz langsam begann Goku sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Bra seufzte und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Er küsste stürmisch ihren Hals und saugte an ihm. Er war so unheimlich glücklich, dass er Bra endlich für sich hatte. Es hatte viel zu lange gedauert. Sie hatten viel zu lange auf diesen einen Moment der Vollkommenheit gewartet.

Er bewegte sich in ihr erst langsam, wurde dann aber immer schneller. Er begann zu stöhnen. Bra passte sich seinem Tempo an und auch sie stöhnte leise. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Rücken. Als wären sie füreinander geschaffen passten sich ihre Körper genau aneinander an und sie schienen zu verschmelzen.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und steigerten ihre Bewegungen. Beide genossen die unheimliche Leidenschaft, die ihre Körper durchströmte. Goku drang immer tiefer in sie ein. Es durchzuckte Beide wie Blitze. Er biss sich an ihrem Hals fest und beide stöhnten laut auf. Sie spürten, dass es fast so weit war und Goku stieß ein letztes Mal tief in sie hinein.

Langsam sank er neben sie nieder und keuchte noch immer heftig. Bra drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihn an. Blut rann über ihren Hals, aber das war ihr egal. Er hatte sie gebissen. Seine Instinkte waren in dem Moment wieder auferstanden und sie fühlte sich das erste Mal als vollwertige Sayajin. Sie rückte näher zu Goku und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Erschöpft schliefen Beide auf der Stelle nackt aneinandergekuschelt ein.


	15. Ausweglos?

Vegeta schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn. Er spürte nach etwas, was seine schlimmsten Vermutungen bestätigen würden und er fand es. Weit weg von ihm, friedlich nebeneinander schlafend, spürte er zwei Auren, die seines Erzfeindes und die seiner Tochter.

Enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen dachte er nach. Goku hatte ihm das Leben geschenkt und ihm eine Zuflucht gegeben. Er sollte dankbar sein, doch alles, was er in dem Moment empfand war tiefster Hass. Er fühlte sich verraten von seiner eigenen Tochter. Er hatte zumindest gehofft, dass sie nach seinem Verschwinden vernünftig werden würde.

Er sank wieder auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Alles war umsonst! Bulma hasste ihn, weil er auf seinen Sohn losgegangen war. Er wollte nicht wieder zurück gehen. Irgendwie war es für ihn zu spät. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief nach einer Weile wieder ein.

0

Trunks drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er konnte nicht schlafen und die Aura seiner Schwester ging in seinem Kopf herum. Er spürte genau, dass sie miteinander schliefen. Es tat ihm weh und er versuchte krampfhaft, dagegen anzukämpfen. Aber er spürte es genau.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie verloren hatte. Vorher war das nie der Fall, aber sie liebte Goku. Sie würde ihn nicht wieder hergeben. So sehr er sich sträubte, er wusste es. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte endlich zu schlafen, aber er lag noch die ganze Nacht wach und dachte nach.

0

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz!" Goku gab Bra einen leichten Kuss in den Nacken. Sie regte sich leicht und öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie liebte seine Arme. In ihnen fühlte sie sich unheimlich wohl.

„Komm schon! Du musst aufstehen! Ich denke mal, dass deine Mum nicht weiß, wo du bist!" Er stand auf und sah noch einmal lächelnd auf sie hinunter. „Ich werde uns Frühstück machen!"

Er ging hinunter in die Küche und Bra streckte sich noch einmal genüsslich auf dem Bett aus. Sie lies sich ein wenig von den Sonnenstrahlen wärmen und stand schließlich auf. „Ähm, was soll ich eigentlich anziehen?"

Sie sah ihre zerrissenen Sachen auf dem Boden fragend an. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Sie hatte damals ein paar Sachen hier liegen lassen, nach Chichis Tod, als sie bei den Son's übernachtet hatten.

Sie ging geradewegs in das Badezimmer und wie sie erwartet hatte fand sie noch ein paar Sachen in der Wäschebox. Zufrieden ging sie hinunter zu Son Goku und schaute ihm zu, wie er alles aus dem Kühlschrank auf den Tisch lud. Sie staunte immer wieder, wie viel er eigentlich essen konnte. Schmunzelnd trat sie ein und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Sie frühstückten gemeinsam und Goku schlug vor, sie nach Hause zu teleportieren. Bra war sofort einverstanden. Damit ersparte sie sich einen langen Flug.

„Na los Bra!" Bra trat zu ihm und er umarmte sie noch einmal. Dann nahm er zwei Finger und legte sie an die Stirn. Sofort verschwanden die Beiden und tauchten wieder in der CC auf. „Sie mal einer an, ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du dich wieder meldest!"

Eine wütende Bulma stand neben ihnen und Trunks saß auf der Treppe. „Son Goku, hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass du dir Frauen in deinem Alter suchen sollst? Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!"

Bulma fauchte ihn an. Es klang mehr nach einem Raubtier als nach Bulma. „Mum, was...?" „Du bist still, mein Fräulein! Zu dir komme ich später!"

Auch ihre Tochter blieb von einem Zischen nicht verschont. Überrascht sah sie Goku an, der sie losließ. „Bulma, reg dich nicht auf, es..." „Hast du nicht verstanden? Du sollst verschwinden, sofort!!!!!" Goku erwiderte nichts, sah Bra aber entschuldigend an und teleportierte sich dann weg.

„Mum, was ist denn los?" Bulma drehte sich um und sagte dann eiskalt über ihre Schulter hinweg, „Du wirst ihn nicht wiedersehen, hast du verstanden?!" „Was? Aber..."

„HAST DU VERSTANDEN?"

Bra schluckte. Sie glaubte einfach nicht, was hier gerade geschah. „Ja!" Kleinlaut drehte sie sich weg. Bulma nickte zufrieden.

„Du wirst mir dann mit helfen! Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich mal was machst!" Bra sah sie nicht an. Eine blinde Wut hatte sich in ihrem Bauch gebildet. Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Wütend drehte sie sich um und lief in ihr Zimmer. Das konnte ihre Mutter einfach nicht machen. Sie liebte Son Goku und sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie Vegeta rausgeschmissen hatte.

„Mum, was...?" „Unsere Familie geht in die Brüche, und sie vergnügt sich mit Son Goku?" Sie lachte bitter und eiskalt auf. „Nein, nicht mit mir!!!!!" Sie warf Trunks einen säuerlichen Blick zu. Er verstand zwar, aber ihre Wut war ihm immer noch etwas unverständlich.

Bra saß in ihrem Zimmer und dachte einfach nach. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre eigene Mutter, die zuvor noch so begeistert von Goku gewesen war auf einmal was gegen ihn hatte. Bra liebte ihn und für eine Nacht, schienen Goku und sie wirklich endlich glücklich miteinander zu sein.

Bra dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Ob sie und Goku jemals problemlos zusammenleben würden? Sie wünschte es sich doch so sehr.

Andererseits konnte sie auch irgendwie ihre Mutter verstehen. Immerhin hatte sie gerade Vegeta verloren, aber Bra fand, dass sie daran eigentlich selber Schuld war. Was hatte sie ihn auch rausgeschmissen?

Bra sank auf ihr Bett und starrte Gedankenverloren die Decke an. Sie musste irgendetwas tun, damit sie endlich glücklich sein konnte. Aber was?

Sowohl ihr Vater, also jetzt auch ihre Mutter waren gegen diese Liebe. Es war unmöglich, die beiden umzustimmen. Besonders bei ihrem Vater dürfte es schwer werden, aber Bra wollte seinen Segen. Sie brauchte ihn so sehr.

Er war ihr Vater und sie liebte ihn unglaublich. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und nach ein paar Minuten schlief sie ein. Sie war von der letzten Nacht noch sehr erschöpft.

0

Son Goku hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, wo er sich überhaupt hinteleportierte. Er fand sich mitten in einer großen Straße voll Menschen wieder. Einige von ihnen sahen ihn komisch an.

Es kam wohl nicht allzu oft vor, dass jemand mitten in einer Straße plötzlich auftauchte. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wessen Aura er eigentlich gefolgt war, doch es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern.

Plötzlich legte sich eine kalte Hand auf seine Schulter. Goku drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in ein ziemlich grünes Gesicht. „Piccolo?" „Genau der! Komm mit!"

Er bugsierte Son Goku die Straße lang und führte ihn direkt in eine kleine Seitengasse. „Was machst du denn wieder hier?" „Ich wurde...entlassen!" Piccolo mied seinen Blick. Normalerweise konnte man nicht einfach aus der Hölle entlassen werden, aber er wollte scheinbar nicht mit Son Goku darüber reden!

„Was ist aus der Kleinen geworden?" Son Goku sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen. Irgendwie empfand er scheu, ihm von Bulma zu erzählen. Aber er tat es doch. Er erzählte ihm alles, von Vegeta, der Nacht mit Bra, und schließlich auch von Bulma. Piccolo nickte ab und zu und schien schwer zu überlegen.

0

Spät in der Nacht öffnete Bra die Augen. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Ihr ging zu vieles im Kopf herum. Sie musste es doch irgendwie schaffen, die ganzen Fronten klären zu können. Wenn nicht, dann hatte das alles keinen Sinn mehr.

Sie wollte Son Goku mehr als alles andere, das war ihr jetzt klar, aber das konnte nicht gut gehen, solange ihr Vater dagegen war. Auch auf ihre Mutter war kein Verlass mehr. Sie hatte sich gegen diese Liebe gestellt.

Langsam schritt Bra zum Fenster und sah in den Nachthimmel. Viele Sterne glitzerten über ihr. Ihr würde schon was einfallen, irgendwas...

0

„Verdammt! Es muss doch irgendeine Lösung geben, das kann doch nicht schon alles gewesen sein." Wütend schlug Goku gegen einen Felsen. Er stand mitten in einem Gebirge und grübelte schon seit Stunden über eine Lösung.

„Wenn du dich aufregst wird es auch nicht besser!" Piccolo lehnte lässig an einem Felsen und beobachtete Goku genau. „Was soll ich sonst machen? Verdammte Scheiße, Piccolo ich liebe sie! Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich solche Gefühle habe!" Völlig verzweifelt sah Goku seinen Freund an.

„Dein eigentliches Problem ist Vegeta! Wenn er einverstanden ist und zu Bulma zurückkehrt, hast du zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen!" Son Goku lächelte sarkastisch. „Na super, und wie soll ich das anstellen? ‚Hey Vegeta, komm schon, lass deinen Erzfeind mit deiner Tochter zusammensein'"

Piccolo lächelte. Das konnte ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden, Vegeta zu überzeugen. „So schaffst du es sicher nicht! Denk doch mal nach, womit kannst du Vegeta dazu bringen, dir zuzuhören? Von alleine wird er das sicher nicht machen!"

Gokus Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Kämpfen!"


	16. Kampfvorbereitung

„Was? Die Kleine und dein Vater? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" „Ist es aber!"

Son Goten stand am Fenster in Marrons Zimmer und sah hinaus. Er hatte es selber nicht glauben können.

„Aber diese Prinzessin kann doch nicht... das müssen wir verhindern!" Marrons Augen fingen an, böse zu funkeln. „Sie hat uns unser Glück auch nicht gegönnt!" „Was hast du vor, Marron?"

Goten sah sie zweifelnd an. Dieses Funkeln war er nicht gewohnt. „Ganz einfach! Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, zu verhindern, dass die Beiden glücklich werden! Ganz im Gegenteil! Überleg doch mal! Vegeta wird sicher nicht davon begeistert sein! Wir müssen einfach nur dafür sorgen, dass Bras Familie nicht einverstanden ist!"

„Das ist nicht schwer! Ihr Vater ist weg! Er hat mit Vater gekämpft und ist danach nicht wieder in sein Zuhause zurückgekehrt! Vegeta hat sich keine Mühe gegeben, auch nur annähernd seine Aura zu verbergen!" Goten lächelte spöttig. In Marrons Augen trat ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Ja, es ist wirklich nicht so schwer, zu verhindern, das die Beiden glücklich werden!" Sie lächelte wieder boshaft und kam ganz nah an Goten heran. Ihr Körper presste sich gegen seinen. Anscheinend erregten Marron ihre böswilligen Gedanken. Sie zog Goten fest an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

0

Bra flog einsam durch die Luft auf dem Weg in die Schule. Ihre Mutter weigerte sich, mit ihr zu reden, also hatte Bra lieber gleich die Frage, ob sie sie fährt gelassen. Sie brauchte ohnehin etwas Zeit zum nachdenken.

Noch vor zwei Tagen, vor dem Wochenende hatte sie zusammen mit Goku in seinem Bett gelegen und war glücklich, doch jetzt war alles vorbei. Sie hatte es versaut, sie hatte alles verloren, was ihr etwas bedeutet hatte.

Ihren Vater und Son Goku, sie hatte die beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben verloren.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht. Was hatte sie da nur getan. Zum ersten Mal wurde sie sich vollkommen der Konsequenzen ihres Handeln bewusst. Sie hatte einen großen Fehler begangen, einen Fehler, den sie nicht rückgängig machen konnte.

Das kleine Dorf in dem sich ihre Schule befand schimmerte durch den nassen Schleier ihrer Augen hindurch. Langsam senkte sie herab. Sie wollte ja nicht, das alle aus dem Dorf und aus ihrer Schule mitbekamen, das sie fliegen konnte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht auch noch Streitereien mit ihren Mitschülern haben.

Sie landete auf einem Feld in der Nähe der Straße und nachdem sie sicher war, das sie nicht beobachtet wurde, ging sie auf den Fußweg der Straße und lief auf direktem Weg zu ihrer Schule.

Ohne irgendwen zu beachten, marschierte sie so schnell sie konnte in ihr Klassenzimmer. Sie fühlte Marron, die ihr ein kleines Stückchen gefolgt war, am Ende aber doch aufgegeben hatte.

Bra hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust auf Marron. Goten hatte ihr ja sicher schon von Trunks' und ihren Beschimpfungen erzählt.

Endlich angekommen setzte sie sich sofort auf ihren Platz und senkte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Sie hätte eine Freistellung und Ruhe gebraucht, aber nichts davon hatte sie bekommen.

„Warum denn so niedergeschlagen?" Eine gespielt freundliche Stimme lies Bra aufblicken. Marron hatte also doch nicht aufgegeben.

Sie trat näher an Bra heran und flüsterte. „Was hast du nur getan?" Sie wischte leicht eine Träne weg und hob mit ihrer Hand Bras Kinn an, so das sie ihr direkt ins Gesicht blicken musste.

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht und alles zerstört, was dir lieb ist! Oh, kleine Bra, das tut mir alles so fürchterlich Leid für dich!" Marrons Stimme war kalt. Ja, sie wusste, was Bra von ihr hielt. Bra hatte auch nicht annähernd erwartet, das Goten schweigt, nicht nach dem, was passiert war.

„Ich hoffe du bist glücklich so!" Bra versuchte zu lächeln, aber sie schaffte es nicht. „Was willst du von mir? Gefällt es dir, mich am Boden zu sehen? Gibt dir das irgendein gutes Gefühl?" Sie sah Marron mit einer offenen Verachtung an.

„Vielleicht! Aber eigentlich bin ich hier, um dich zu warnen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du da getan hast! Der Kampf zwischen Son Goku und Vegeta ist noch lange nicht vorbei! Ich hoffe, dass weißt du! Und es gibt nichts, was du dafür tun kannst, um diese Kämpfe zu verhindern!" Marron betrachtete Bra mit einem kalten Lächeln.

Marrons Gesicht beugte sich direkt zu Bras Ohren und in einem zischelnden Flüstern trafen sie auf Bra.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Hure! Nicht ich, sondern eher du verdienst dieses Wort! Ich würde dir ja so gerne helfen, aber mit solchen Wesen, die einen hinter ihrem Rücken heruntermachen, will ich nichts zu tun haben! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, wenn du die beiden Männer verlierst, die du so liebst!"

Bra sprang auf. Sie wollte sich das nicht länger anhören. Marrons Worte zerrissen sie innerlich. Und das schlimmste war, das Marron auch noch recht hatte. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, das Vegeta nicht so einfach aufgeben würde.

„Verschwinde, du Miststück! Wenn du noch einmal in meine Nähe kommst, bringe ich dich um!" Ohne das Bra es merkte oder wollte, nahm ihre Aura unheimlich zu und ihre sonst so schön blau schimmernden Haare färbten sich mit einem Mal blond.

In Marron krampfte sich alles zusammen. Goten hatte recht, Sayajins erreichen bei größter Wut die nächste Stufe. Wie wütend musste Bra jetzt wohl auf sie sein?

Sie entschied sich, besser zu gehen. Bra war ihr nicht mehr geheuer. So schnell sie konnte, drehte sie sich um und verschwand auch schon aus dem Zimmer.

Bra versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Alle starrten sie fassungslos an und sie konnte auch sehr gut verstehen, warum. Sie fühlte sich unbesiegbar und unnahbar. Eine unheimlich große Menge an Adrenalin durchströmte ihre Adern.

Sie fühlte sich großartig. Zum ersten Mal begriff sie, wieso alle Sayajin so gerne kämpften. Dieses Gefühl von Macht und innerer Stärke, war alle Strapazen und schmerzen wert.

Bra war eine Super-Sayajin geworden. Wenn ihr Dad sie jetzt sehen könnte, er wäre unheimlich stolz! Sie beherrschte sich und spürte, wie ihre Aura nachließ. Ihre Haare bekamen wieder ihre gewohnte Farbe.

Doch Bra fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und erschöpft. Dieser eine Moment hatte sie viel Energie gekostet. Sie versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen und verlies das Klassenzimmer und ihre Schule. Heute hatte sie eindeutig keinen Nerv mehr dafür.

0

Vegeta schreckte auf. Den ganzen Tag schon lag er einfach nur da, starrte an die Decke und tat gar nichts. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht rühren, es hatte doch eh alles keinen Sinn mehr.

Doch eine Anomalie einer bestimmten Energie hatte ihn zusammenzucken lassen. Jetzt war er sich endgültig sicher. Kakarott hatte seiner Tochter das Kämpfen beigebracht. Er war es, nicht Vegeta, der seiner Tochter das beigebracht hatte, was jeder Sayajin können musste. Sein schlimmster Feind hatte Vegeta, den Prinzen der Sayajin damit noch mehr entehrt.

Seine eigene Tochter verdankte es nicht ihm, sondern Kakarott, dass sie zu einem Super-Sayajin geworden war. Dafür würde Kakarott büßen. Niemand hatte das Recht, die Prinzessin der Sayajin zu trainieren, niemand, außer ihrem Vater.

Wütend stand Vegeta auf. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, wieso seine Tochter ihm das angetan hatte. Von einem Unterklassekämpfer hatte sie sich trainieren lassen, nicht von ihrem Vater.

Er spürte nach der Aura seines schlimmsten Feindes und war nicht überrascht, ihn auf dem Weg zu sich zu spüren. Er würde ihm eine Menge Weg und Zeit ersparen, um ihm heimzuzahlen, dass er sich bei seiner Tochter eingemischt hatte.

Kampfbereit ging Vegeta zur Tür, schlug sie kurzerhand aus den Angeln und trat wütend wie nie zuvor nach draußen. Das würde Kakarott bereuen.

0

Son Goku stoppte. Er hatte doch recht gehabt. Bra hatte eine unglaubliche Kraft. Mehr noch, sie hatte es ohne weiteres geschafft, zu einer Super-Sayajin zu werden.

Dieses Potential hatte Son Goku ihr noch lange nicht zugetraut. Selbst Son Gohan hatte ewig trainieren müssen, eh er das hinbekommen hatte. Auch Son Goten musste erst richtig das Kämpfen lernen, aber bei Bra stieg das Energieniveau ohne weiteres an.

Sie war würdig, die Prinzessin der Sayajin genannt zu werden. Denn sie hatte bewiesen, das sie eine Sayajin war, trotz der Tatsache, das sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit so sehr verwöhnt wurde, wie es bei Menschen typisch war.

Eine andere Fluktuation zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Vegeta hatte sich aus seinem Haus herausbegeben und befand sich jetzt direkt auf dem Weg zu ihm. Auch er musste die Energie von Bra gespürt haben.

Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie hatten zumindest diese Sache noch vor Vegeta vorenthalten. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, von dem Vegeta nicht Bescheid wusste. Er befand sich auf direktem Weg zu ihm und seine Wut konnte Goku schon über viele Meilen entfernt spüren.

Vegeta war zumindest in diesem Zustand unberechenbar. Wenn er jetzt gegen ihn kämpfen würde, würde es nicht leicht werden, vielleicht würde er dabei sogar unterliegen.

Aber fliehen würde er auch niemals. Er war genauso ein Sayajin und er war noch nie vor irgendeinem Kampf davongelaufen. Sollte Vegeta doch kommen, und sich mit ihm anlegen.

Er sank nach unten und landete in den menschenleeren Bergen, über die er gerade hinweggeflogen war.

Noch einmal dachte er an Bra und daran, was sie jetzt wohl sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass ihr Vater noch einmal, vielleicht ein allerletztes Mal, mit ihrem Geliebten kämpfen würde. Sie wäre sicher nicht einverstanden, aber es war zu spät um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Vegeta machte sich darüber auch keine Gedanken, warum also sollte er sich mit einer solchen Bedingung beschäftigen?

Hier würde er warten, die Wege des Schicksals würden sich vor seine Füße legen und er würde sie gehen, ohne zu fragen, warum und wieso. Für solche Fragen war es eh zu spät.

0

Marron schreckte von ihrem Platz auf. Sie hatte tatsächlich recht behalten. Vegeta würde nicht ruhen und genau jetzt war es soweit. Er griff an. Son Goku war genauso bereit wie er und sie würden kämpfen.

Sie setzte ein teuflisches Lächeln auf, erhob sich von ihrem Platz, mitten in der Stunde und mit einem selbstsicheren Blick verlies sie das Zimmer.

Der Lehrer und ihre Mitschüler sahen ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln hinterher. Wieso verschwand sie jetzt einfach ohne ein Wort?

Sie wollte Bra suchen. Ihr Plan ging auf. Bras Familie war gegen diese Verbindung. Und Bra sollte mitten in diesem Kampf drin hängen. Anders hatte sie es nicht verdient.

Die kleine Prinzessin musste nur noch angestachelt werden, viel mehr musste nicht getan werden und Marron war sie endgültig los. Nie wieder würde sie sich in ihr Leben einmischen und sie beschimpfen. Und Gotens volle Aufmerksamkeit würde ihr gehören.

Sie verlies das Schulgebäude und hob ab. Bra war nicht schwer zu finden, immerhin war ihr Energieniveau immer noch immens hoch. So schnell sie konnte flog Marron in ihre Richtung. Ihr Gift würde Bra zu ihrem Ende führen.

0

Hier stimmte etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Trunks Kopf arbeitete fieberhaft. Was konnte Marron von Bra wollen? Seit Bra den Status eines Super-Sayajin erreicht hatte, verfolgte Trunks schon die Auras seiner Freunde und Familie.

Ihm war klar, wieso Vegeta und Son Goku aufeinandertreffen würden, aber Marrons Rolle in der ganzen Sache war ihm nicht bewusst. Irgendetwas war an der ganzen Sache faul.

Und plötzlich klingelte es in Trunks Kopf. Die Alarmlampen leuchteten und er begriff, was Marron mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. Bra, seine geliebte kleine Schwester war in Gefahr.

Sofort erhob er sich von seinem Arbeitsplatz und so schnell er konnte rannte er nach draußen, hob ab und flog in Bras Richtung. Er musste sie vor Marron erreichen.

Er powerte sich zum Super-Sayajin hoch um noch schneller sein zu können und sauste davon.

0

Vegeta sah endlich sein Ziel vor Augen. Vor ihm erhoben sich die ersten Berge des Gebirges in dem Kakarott, sein größter Gegner, auf ihn wartete. Kakarott wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit für die Beiden, ihren Anspruch auseinander zuhalten und festzulegen. Es ging nicht um irgendetwas sondern um Bra, die Prinzessin der Sayajin.

Dieser Kampf würde über ihre Zukunft entscheiden und das bittere, was aber beiden Kriegern egal war, war die Tatsache, das sie selber niemals einen Einfluss auf ihre Zukunft nehmen konnte. Auch sie würde sich der Entscheidung des Schicksals beugen müssen.

Endlich spürte er die Aura von Kakarott direkt voraus. Er verlangsamte sein Tempo und senkte sich langsam immer mehr Richtung festen Boden. Schließlich landete er einige Meter vor Kakarott und sah ihm kalt in die Augen.

Sein Gegenüber erwiderte den Blick ebenso kalt wie hasserfüllt. Ein leichter Wind blies über die ebene Fläche des Plateaus auf dem sie sich befanden. Hier würde die Entscheidung fallen.

0

Bra saß weinend auf einem kleinen Felsen und versuchte, sich selber wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Sie musste ruhiger werden und nachdenken, nachdenken über das, was kommen würde.

Ihr Kopf verbarg sich immer mehr in ihren Armen. Wieso war sie in einer so ausweglosen Situation? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach verlieben und dann glücklich sein? Wieso musste ausgerechnet sie das Blut der Sayajin in sich tragen, jenes Blut, was ihr ein normales Leben verwehrte.

Wieso musste ihr Vater Kakarott auch so sehr hassen? Wieso konnte er seine Tochter nicht mit ihrem perfekten Mann glücklich werden lassen?

Was hatte sie getan, dass das Schicksal sie so bestrafte? Sie verstand die Wege des Schicksals einfach nicht mehr. Frieden und Glück, das war alles, was sie wollte.

„Ach da ist die Prinzessin also?" Bra sah auf, aber ihre Umgebung war vollkommen verschwommen. Schnell wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah auf die stolze Gestalt von Marron. Was wollte sie jetzt schon wieder? Würde Bra denn niemals Ruhe vor ihr haben?

„Was willst du eigentlich noch? Du siehst doch, das ich nicht noch tiefer fallen kann! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" „Nein, Schätzchen! Wir sind noch nicht fertig gewesen mit unserem Gespräch!" „Ach nein? Du bist doch aus Angst gleich abgehauen!"

Marron biss sich auf die Lippe. Dieses kleine Miststück wagte es, sie schon wieder zu beleidigen. Sie ignorierte die aufkeimende Angst in sich, die sie vor Bras Aura warnte. Wenn Bra auf sie losgehen würde, dann wäre sie erledigt.

„Verschwinde Marron!" Bra wandte sich wieder ab. Sie wollte Marron einfach nicht sehen und Marron sollte das auch endlich akzeptieren.

„Nein! So schnell wirst du mich diesmal nicht los!" Sie grinste kalt und sah triumphierend auf Bra. Bra, die ihren Blick bemerkte bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. War Marron hier um ihr mitzuteilen, das sie Recht behalten hatte?

Bra suchte sofort die Auren von Kakarott und ihrem Vater. Sie schluckte, als sie die Beiden direkt voreinander fand. Es war also soweit. Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

„Bravo Marron, ich hab's kapiert! Jetzt kannst du verschwinden!" „Nein! Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa dasitzen und zuschauen wie die Beiden sich zerfleischen! Das sind die beiden Männer die du liebst! Ich an deiner Stelle würde alles tun, um das zu verhindern! Aber na ja, es ist deine Sache! Mach was du willst, Bra!"

Marron hob sanft vom Boden ab und flog dann immer schneller werdend davon. Sie hatte es geschafft. Das war das Ende der großen Prinzessin der Sayajin.

Bra sah ihr nach. Was würde es bringen, wenn sie sich einmischte? Würde es helfen? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, das sie es nicht tun sollte, aber Marron hatte recht, sie konnte doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie die beiden Männer die sie liebte sich gegenseitig zerstörten.

Bra sprang von dem kleinen Felsen und flog dann so schnell sie konnte in Richtung des kleinen Gebirges, indem sich die Auren befanden. Vielleicht konnte sie den Kampf ja doch verhindern.


	17. Schmerzender Verlust

Verdammt, er war zu spät! Trunks stoppte mitten in der Luft. Marron hatte sich von Bra entfernt und Bra flog direkt auf das Gebirge zu, in dem die beiden Sayajin sich bekämpfen würden. Wie hatte Marron es geschafft, Bra dort hineinzuschicken? Das würde Marron noch büßen. Das ist Mord!

Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und flog so schnell er konnte auf seine kleine Schwester zu. Warum war ihm Marrons Vorhaben nicht eher aufgefallen? Wenn er zu spät kam, dann war vielleicht alles aus.

0

„Nett von dir Kakarott, mir entgegenzukommen! Du ersparst mir eine Menge Weg!" Vegeta lächelte eiskalt. Eins war sicher, das war das Ende seines größten Gegners. Vegeta musste einfach gewinnen.

„Hör mal Vegeta, ich bin eigentlich hier um..." „Ach Kakarott, halts Maul! Es interessiert mich nicht, warum du hier bist, Tatsache ist, das ich jetzt mit dir abrechnen werde!" Vegeta grinste böseartig und herausfordernd. „Du hast es gewagt, mir meine Tochter wegzunehmen! Mein Ein und Alles! Du bist dafür verantwortlich, das ich meine Familie verloren habe! Ich hätte schon längst die beste Chance nutzen sollen und dich erledigen sollen!"

Unbeeindruckt sah Son Goku Vegeta an. Vegeta hatte niemals gewonnen gegen ihn, warum sollte er es jetzt schaffen. Son Goku liebte Bra und schon alleine deswegen musste er gewinnen, damit sie eine Chance hatten. Sie hatten sich nach so langer Zeit endlich gefunden. Jetzt sollten sie endlich Mal Glück haben.

Du begehst einen großen Fehler, wenn du versuchst, deine Tochter das Glück zu verbieten!" „Wieso sollte sie gerade mit dir Glück haben, he? Es gibt so viele Menschen hier..." „... und keinen davon hast du bisher akzeptiert! Ich war doch mit dabei, als du einen ihrer Freunde verprügelt hast, weil sie ihn bloß umarmt hatte!"

„Das geht dich aber verdammt noch mal nichts an! Such dir eine Frau in deinem Alter!" Ohne Vorwarnung schoss Vegeta auf Goku zu und rammte ihm sein Knie in den Bauch. Goku verkrümmte sich unter dem Schlag, raffte sich dann aber sofort wieder auf und schlug Vegeta seinen Ellbogen ans Kinn.

Vegeta überschlug sich und landete schließlich wieder auf den Füßen. Gerade als er wieder auf Goku losgehen wollte, traf ihn eine Energiesalve hart in die Seite und auch Goku bekam eine ab. Durch die Überraschung gingen Beide zu Boden.

So schnell sie konnten, rappelten sich Beide wieder auf und sahen sich wütend um. Wer wagte es, sich in ihren Kampf einzumischen?

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden landete schließlich Piccolo in ihrer Mitte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sich einmischte.

„Was soll das du Grünling? Was hast du hier verloren?" Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und sah genervt zu dem Namekianer. „Ich bin hier um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern!"

„Piccolo halt dich da raus! Du hast selber gesagt, das ich mit ihm reden soll, aber in Form von Kämpfen!" „Ja, aber nicht SO! Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was ihr damit bewirkt!" „Aber du weißt es, oder wie?" Auch Goku verschränkte die Arme und sah gespannt zu dem Namekianer.

„Son Goku, ich bin nicht grundlos hier! Ich weiß, was passieren wird und ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass ich aus der Hölle rausfliege, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern!" Piccolo sah zwischen den beiden Sayajin hin und her, in der Hoffnung, dass er wenigstens einen von seinen Ansichten überzeugen konnte.

Doch in beiden Gesichtern fand er nichts als Gefühlskälte. Es interessierte sie nicht, was sie mit ihren Kampf bewirken, wie sollte es auch, denn sie wussten ja nicht, wem sie damit schadeten.

Aber wenn dieser Kampf nicht verhindert werden konnte, dann würden es beide bereuen und sich dafür hassen.

„Ist das alles?" Vegeta sah genervt zu Piccolo und machte mit seinem Blick mehr als deutlich, das er verschwinden sollte. „Nein! Du machst einen Fehler Vegeta!" Doch Vegeta interessierte das nicht im Geringsten. Er hob genervt einen Hand, bildete eine große Energiesalve und schoss sie gelangweilt auf Piccolo ab.

Piccolo flog schnell aus der Bahn und auch Son Goku trat aus dem Weg. Vegeta war ein klein wenig enttäuscht, das er nicht getroffen hatte, setzte aber sofort neu an und schoss ab. Bevor Piccolo das auch nur registrieren konnte, war er getroffen und stürzte hart auf den Boden.

„Siehst du, so schnell kann man Störenfriede loswerden!" Vegeta wandte sich wieder kalt Goku zu. Wieder griff er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit an.

0

„Nein, bitte hört auf!" Bra beschleunigte, aber das Fliegen kostete ihr eine Menge Kraft. Sie war müde, seit sie die Super-Sayajin Stufe erreicht hatte und sie hatte Mühe bei dem schnellen Tempo ihres Fluges.

Nur noch der Wille trieb sie an. Sie keuchte schon. Sie bräuchte eigentlich dringend Ruhe, aber alles was sie liebte drohte kaputt zu gehen. Endlich erschien das Gebirge vor ihr. Sie noch einmal alles, was in ihrer Macht stand und flog in das Gebirge hinein auf die beiden Männer zu, die ihr so viel bedeuteten.

Als sie endlich den Schauplatz erreichte, sank sie erst einmal erschöpft hinter einem Felsen nieder. Sie beobachtete den Kampf aus der Ferne. Sie musste wieder etwas zu Kraft kommen, sonst bestand eh keine Aussicht auf Erfolg.

Kakarott und Vegeta bekämpften sich hart und unerbittlich. Beide hatten sich auf die SSJ4 Stufe hochgepowert. In diesem Kampf ging es für beide um alles. Keiner würde nachgeben. Auch jetzt waren beide gleich stark. Wenn der Eine vom Anderen getroffen war, dann rappelte er sich sofort wieder auf und teilte dem Anderen aus.

Bra stand auf, wenn sie jetzt nicht dazwischen ging, war es vielleicht zu spät.

Goku und Vegeta flogen aufeinander zu und trafen sich gegenseitig mit erbarmungsloser Härte. Beide prallten wieder zurück und formten Energiesalven, die sich aufeinander schießen konnten. Beide Salven trafen aufeinander und explodierten mit einem lauten Knall. Es wurde Zeit, dass endlich eine Entscheidung fiel.

Son Gokus Handflächen legten sich aneinander und er hielt sie an seiner Seite. „Kame-Hame". Vegeta begriff die Situation rechtzeitig und erhob beide Hände vor sich. Endlich würde seine ausgereifte Technik zum Einsatz kommen. Energiesalven formten sich in den Händen der Gegner.

Auch Bra begriff die Situation und reagierte sofort. Sie erhob sich und flog auf die Mitte der Beiden zu.

„Ha!" Im gleichen Moment flogen gewaltige Energiesalven aufeinander zu. „Aufhören!" Zu spät sahen die Beiden Bra, die sich genau in der Mitte platziert hatte. Mit unglaublicher Kraft und Geschwindigkeit trafen beide Energiesalven auf Bra und schlossen sie in ihrer Mitte ein.

Sofort stoppten Goku und Vegeta ihre Energiezufuhr und sahen in ihre Mitte. Ein kleines Wesen schwebte schwach, keuchend und schwer angeschlagen in ihrer Mitte. Schließlich lies ihre Energie nach und sie sank kopfüber langsam auf den Boden.

Nur Millisekunden später tauchte eine vierte Person auf und fing ihren Sturz ab. Er sank langsam mit ihr auf den Boden und die beiden Gegner kamen schnell zu Mitte geschwebt.

Fassungslos sahen sie auf die verletzte Bra, die einfach dazwischen gegangen war. „Wieso..." Vegeta und Goku sahen Trunks und Bra verständnislos an. „Marron!" Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. "Verdammt tut doch was! Holt Bohnen oder sonst was! Wenn sie stirbt, kann sie nicht wiederbelebt werden!"

Sofort legte Goku Mittel- und Zeigefinder an seine Stirn und teleportierte sich weg.

Vegeta sank neben seinen Kindern nieder. „Was hab ich getan?" „Du bist den Weg des Schicksals gegangen!" Vegeta nahm Trunks seine Tochter ab und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Ihr Atem war unheimlich flach. Ihr Pulks verlangsamte sich zusehends.

Vegeta wiegte sie und hielt sie mit seiner Kraft so gut es ging am Leben. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Wenn er sie verlieren würde, würde er sich das nie verzeihen.

Noch während Vegeta darüber nachdachte, erstarb der Atem seiner Tochter. Verzweifelt begann er sie zu schütteln. „Bra, Bra? Kannst du mich hören, sag doch was!" Er starrte sie geschockt an. So durfte es doch nicht enden. Nicht so, er würde das verlieren, was ihm am meisten bedeutete, und er war dafür verantwortlich. Wieso hatte er das getan? Verzweiflung und Wut machten sich in ihm breit und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

In dem Moment erschien auch schon Son Goku hinter ihnen. Vegeta sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen und nahmen ihm die Sicht. „Mach schon, Kakarott!" Goku kniete auch sofort neben Vegeta und Bra nieder. Er nahm die Bohne in den Mund, kaute sie leicht und reichte Bra dann den Brei.

Er schob ihn sanft in ihren Mund, doch sie reagierte nicht. Geschockt sah er Vegeta an. Doch der ignorierte ihn. Er schüttelte Bra leicht und brachte sie durch seine Bewegungen zum schlucken.

Doch trotzdem kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Goku, Vegeta und Trunks sahen verzweifelt auf das Mädchen, was in Vegetas Armen lag und nichts geschah. Goku biss sich auf die Lippen. Nicht wieder. Schon wieder machte sich dieser unheimliche Schmerz in ihm breit. Er hatte das erste Mal aufrichtig geliebt und genau diese Person, die ihm soviel bedeutet hatte, starb unter seinen Armen weg.

Tränen verschleierten sein Gesicht. Was hatte er getan? „Davor hatte ich euch Beide gewarnt!" Piccolo war hinter sie getreten und sah mitfühlend auf die drei Sayajin. Trunks war vollkommen verstummt und wie in Trance. Er begriff offenbar nicht, was passiert war. Er begriff nicht, das es für Bra zu spät war. Sie hatten sie umgebracht.

Die drei Sayajin senkten gleichzeitig den Kopf und Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen. Niemand hatte gewollt, das so was passierte. Niemand. Doch dafür war es jetzt zu spät.


End file.
